Men of Bronze
by Pampers Baby Dry
Summary: Sing oh goddess of the ruin of Egypt....ImhotepJonathon. Jonathon won an old egytian neckless in a poker game, who would have thought it had held the evil high priest Imhotep. Who would have thought an adventure would come of this.
1. Chapter 1: The Hall of Judgement

Life's like a road that you travel on

When there's one day here and the next day gone

Sometimes you bend and sometimes you stand

Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door

Where blues won't haunt you anymore

Where the brave are free and lovers soar

Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate to break down the garden gate

There's not much time left today

"Life is a Highway" by the Rascal Flatts

**Chapter 1**

Jonathon Carnahan was once again getting his ass kicked in a poker game. He just didn't have any luck what so ever, maybe that was why he was always got mixed up with the wrong crowd of people. Jonathon's blue eyes stared at the four people around him, his poker face in place; his eyes flickered down towards his hand. It was a Royal Flush. He was slightly in shock at the moment; he made sure not to show any amount of surprise. Maybe his luck is finally turning around. **(a/n: well it kinda has to for this story to begin, but it wont last long!!) **A few minutes pasted before the man across from Jonathon moved. He lifted some coins and through them to the middle of the table, it was hefty amount too.

"A hundred pounds" the man said, he was tall with salt and pepper hair. He looked a little too old to be doing poker, but this is London anything can happen. The small group of men paled, this guy must have had a good hand. Jonathon took a hundred of his coins and threw them into the middle of the round table. The old man lifted his brow. With a smirk, the old man took another hundred and an Egyptian necklace. The others looked at each other and one by one they looked defeated.

"I fold" said a young early twenties man. The others gave the same responses, all but the old man and Jonathon, with a smirk the old man layed his hand down.

"A straight flush" the youngsters, sighed with relief. It was a good thing they didn't put there hand into the round or else they would have lost everything. Jonathon calmly placed his hand down. The others around him sighed; they thought Jonathon was a goner. You could imagine there surprise when Jonathon said his hand.

"Royal Flush" Jonathon had a smirk on his face, which just made him look dorky. The old man was astounded; Jon greedily took all the cash he won.

"Sorry mate, looks like my luck has turned around" with a quick look at his watch, he sighed it was time to leave, or else Evie and Rick kill him for being out to late binging his money. Sometimes they treated him as if he was a mere lad.

"Happy playing with you blokes, but I must be off" he said, as he got up to leave. As he went to pick up the necklace, he felt a small pulse, to tell you the truth it creeped him out, but not a lot, he did fight mummies a while back. Maybe Evie would know what it is, it looked old, and it had the eye of Ra and the symbol of a high priest.

**TBC………**

**a/n: Well this is my first Mummy fic ever, and I hope it does good…please leave a review, see yha**

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hall of Judgement

**Chapter 2**

Jonathon Carnahan walked the streets of London, the old Egyptian pendant laid hanging around his thin pale neck. He turned down a old beat up street or as some blokes like to say 'whore avenue' this is where all the ladies would hang, with skimpy clothes and mounds of make-up smeared on there faces. The pendant gave a pulse and sudden warmth seeped over his skin. He looked down at the pretty trinket, and touched it softly, almost like a caress. He never noticed a blonde lassy, with a rutusk bust saunter up to him and latch on to his arm. His eyes drifted to her, she was cute he had to admit, but he just wasn't into taking a lassy home to his sisters house and pretending it was his, and playing the rich bachelor. For a reason unknown to him his thoughts were occupied by the pendant. The young women could see that her approach had no affect on him, she pushed her chest up against his arm and gave a flirtatious look with a seductive smile, and with a voice that was dripping with honey she spoke.

"Hello there handsome, for fifty pounds I can show you a good time" Jonathon never batted an eyelash at her attempt. This sent a boisterous anger through her system. The flirtatious look turned to anger, and the seductive smile turned into a disdainful sneer, but Jonathon never noticed its change.

"Sorry, Hun not tonight" he said his free hand began to play with the pendants chain. With a huff the lass sauntered away in the opposite direction looking for her next prey. Jonathon sighed and let his arms hang limply at his sigh, he strode towards his sisters house. As he walked he never noticed that almost visible shadow of a person behind him, following him without a choice.

His sister's house was large to say the least, so it really wasn't a house more like a mansion. Sometimes being a specialist in Ancient Egyptian had its pirks except when it came to reading from a cursed book that brought the dead back to life. He entered the 'large' house. The inside was exquisite, a rich cherry oak floor, and finely polished stone walls, lined with books on Egyptian history.

"Evie!" Jonathon yelled through the Victorian house as he ventured inward to find his lofty sister.

"In here Jonathon" came the reply, it was coming from the library. Of course why wouldn't she be in there, probably drowning herself in books, about the ancient ways of the most beautiful people. Jonathon walked into the library, tomes upon tomes of books greeted him, and he noticed that it was lightened by a candle light. He was pretty sure that wasn't safe.

"Are you sure that's safe, dear sister?" he said pointing towards the candle. Evie looked up from her page, and looked towards where he was pointing with a smile she turned back to him.

"Quit alright" her eyes took on a slight predatory look, like a lion stalking its prey. "You want something"

"Your quit right" he said, he reached towards the pendant it gave a slight pulse before the warmth disappeared and it was cold once again. He heaved it over his head and held it out to his sister. "Do you know what this is?" he said. Evie's expression lit up her face. And she snatched it from his hand.

"Where did you get this?" she said. Holding it under the lighting. It shimmered. Jonathon couldn't take his eyes off it. Jonathon told her how he won it in a poker game.

"So what is it?" he said.

"It's the pendant that belonged to the High Priest of Re, basically it belonged to Imhotep" she said. Jonathon's eyes widened.

"It belonged to him, the evil mummy that tried to take over the world only three months ago, that Imhotep?" he said, just to make sure it wasn't some other Imhotep, if there even was another Imhotep. Evie just nodded her head and continued to gaze upon it.

"That's not going to bring any un-living person back to life is it, if so get it out of the house" came the ruff baritone, of Evie's husband Rick O'Connell. He walked through the adjoining door to the left, and walked up behind Evie and rapped his arms around her.

"It shouldn't" she said. Jonathon got this uncanny urge to grab it and go up to his room. So that's what he did. He snatched the pretty gold pendant and bolted out the door to his room on the second floor in the back of the estate. His room was ordinary, there was nothing to fancy about it. It was plain ordinary, it showed not one ounce that he was rich, and he liked it this way, truth be told he didn't really want to be rich, but money held a type of power over any man. Jonathon sat on his bed and fingered the trinket that lay on his open palm. It pulsed and warmth spread up the length of his arm. He turned it around, get a glimpse of the back. There inscribed on the back was a hieroglyphs. Only one. **(a/n: considering it's the only one I know) **it was a picture of a large stork.

"Amenofus" he whispered, it seemed that the pendant glowed and yet it didn't, with one last sigh he placed the pendant down on his bed side table and fell right to sleep a top his covers not bothering to change into some night clothes.

In the darkest corner of his room, the shadowy figure from before, turn visible. A perplexed expression crossed his face, he gazed slightly down at his hands clenching and unclenching them. Why was he alive again? His eyes flashed and they darted towards the sleeping britian.

TBC…………..

**A/N: Ok heres the second, hope its longer then the first. Keep you all satisfied for awhile.**

**Pampers baby dry**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hall of Judgement

**Chapter 3**

Imhotep glared at the oblivious Britain, which slept so soundly unaware of him on the other side of the room. His charcoal eyes scanned the room, looking for something anything that would give reason why he was in the land of the living. He noticed nothing. The moon light peaked through the rain clouds that had gathered in the sky earlier that evening. It lit the room with an ethical glow, something shone in the corner of his eye. His head turned swiftly. There on the bed side table was what he was looking for, it had to be. It was the only thing that could have brought him back. Course he's not back in body. Just spirit like. You could try to touch him, yet it went through. You couldn't see through him, he looked to be there bodily. His eyes narrowed at the old trinket from his past. The amulet of Re. How had he gotten a hold of it? Imhotep walked towards the sleeping figure. Each step he took seemed calculated, confident, and graceful.

His figured loomed over the little amulet. With an attentive hand he reached for it, his hand grazed the cool metal. He could feel it. He rapped his figures around it; he could feel the weight against his fingers. He tried to lift it, it was heavy, heavier then it should have been. In this form he could only touch it. Jonathon gave a snort in his sleep, his mouth fell open. Imhotep's nose crinkled in disgust. The human was disgusting.

"No…my…diamond" said Jonathon still very much asleep. Imhotep turned his dark gaze away from the mortal, and stared once again at the amulet. With out warning Jonathon's hand snapped out and gripped the amulet, his hand past right through Imhotep's. And tugged it towards him. Imhotep had no time to release it, so along with the amulet his hand went with it, he lurched forward, if he had a full body mass he would have been sprawled on top of Jonathon, but as he wasn't he passed through him. Only to land on the bed. It seemed that he could touch in animate objects, just not living breathing things.

Jonathon's hand tightened around the amulet. He was succumbed in a peaceful sleep where he had all his riches, though he wasn't quit satisfied with it. He figured he was in one of _those _dreams again. Where he would sit hopelessly and watch the lovers of his dream world. That's what Jonathon was, a loveless loner. He practically had a non existent love life. Jonathon was sick looking at what he didn't have. He wanted out of his dream world. Then he felt funny, as if something past through him. He didn't think that was supposed to happen, it never did before. With a sigh his eyes opened still lidded with sleep. He saw dark charcoal eyes, a mere two inches away from his face. His eyes wandered, he saw high cheek bones, a strong jaw, golden skin, nice neck, strong broad shoulders, his gaze continued to travel down, muscled chest, well defined abs, slender hips, old Egyptian skit, strong muscled thighs, nice calf muscles and bare feet. They were all going through his body. It took Jonathon a minute to realize that this _body_ of a man was going through his body. His eyes widened and darted back towards the figures face. He was staring at Imhotep, the same bloke they sent back to the underworld twice, TWICE! Before he knew what had happened he bolted from the bed screaming like hell was freezing over. Jonathon's back pressed against the wall, Imhotep still lay kneeling on the bed unsure what had just happened. It had happened so fast. The mortal sure could move when he wanted to. Imhotep's eyes moved towards the screaming male. Imhotep now had a clear view of the mortal, he had seen him somewhere before. Before he could figure it out, the bedroom door was swung open and three people barged inside. Imhotep turned his gaze to them, his eyes widened, before they glared with anger.

"Jonathon what's wrong?!" exclaimed Evie. As she stared at her cowering brother, who was screaming as if his life depended on it, but he was not looking at them he was looking towards the bed.

"You!" said a voice in ancient Egyptian. Evie, Rick and Alex turned towards the voice.

TBC…………….

**A/N: hehehe…..someones gotta leave you people hanging, so what of this so far? Sorry its so short, but I only had a limited time to write this in class when I's supposed to be doing work. I'm more devoted to this story to do work. Please a wonderful review like you guys always do…see yha**

**Pampers baby dry**


	4. Chapter 4: The Hall of Judgement

This world can turn me down

But I won't turn away

And I won't duck and run

Cause I'm not built that way

When everything is gone

There is nothing left to fear

This world can't bring me down

No, cause I'm already here.

"_duck and run" by 3 doors down_

**Chapter 4**

The room was coated with a heavy silence, each person weary of the man still kneeling half way on the bed. Imhotep's eyes lit with anger. His eyes traveled towards the cowering man against the wall, now that he could get a good look at him; hence the light wasn't on before the other three mortals came in. He was the coward, the one that ran screaming when danger presented itself. Mortals were truly week. Imhotep smirked at the cowering mortal, he watched as panic settled on the mortal's facial expression. It made him feel better about being brought back. **(a/n: poor Jonathon, he's so mean that mummy guy, but not for long) **His charcoal eyes drifted from Jonathon, back towards the mortal who had him at gun point. Rick trained a 45 caliber on the deceased mummy. Rick watched as the mummy moved to look at Jonathon, then looked back towards him. Rick's eyes narrowed.

"Jonathon, what did you do this time?!" said Rick, never taking the gun off of its intended target. Jonathon snapped out of his fear induced trance. Hurt settled within Jonathon's heart, not that he was going to show it. He would not show them that every time they blamed every bad thing on him. Instead he masked it with shock.

"W-what I did? I didn't do anything!" he said from his place against the wall. Evie and Alex had stayed quiet through the whole ordeal too shocked to say anything; you would think something like this wouldn't shock them considering all the other times they had tried to stop him.

"Well you must have done something!" said Rick never taking his eyes off of the figure on the bed.

"Well I didn't, if I did I would have known" said Jonathon completely forgetting what had transpired earlier that evening. Jonathon stared at Rick before his gaze traveled towards the supposed to be dead, dead guy. Jonathon's breath unknowingly hitches. The sight before him was simply beautiful, all that brawn tawny skin and sinew kneeling on the bed. _Holy bullox I did not just think that!_ He screamed in his head, his hands gripped the amulet in his hand. He had forgotten he was holding it; he opened his palm and stared at the beautifully carved gold. His eyes widened slightly before his eyes darted towards the mummy, then back at the amulet, then the mummy, he did this several times. Evie noticed and decided to question.

"Jonathon what is it?" she said

"Umm…I might have done something" he said with a nervous laugh, his hand traveled to the back of his neck and began to rub against soft pale skin, it was nervous jester he had ever since he was a kid. Imhotep watched the exchange from his now sitting position on the bed; he may have been in spirit form that did not mean his legs got tired from that position.

"Jonathon" said Rick in a seething motion, his teeth clenched; his knuckles turned white as they gripped the gun's handle tighter. Jonathon put his hands out in front of him as a way of protection, which wasn't really much from a majay who didn't even know he was one till three months ago.

"It's not like I meant too!" he said, "I was just looking at it, and then I looked at the back and there was this inscription and I read it!" he was getting kind of scared of the look Rick was giving him at the moment. Rick's eyes had strayed away from Imhotep to stare at Jonathon, his gun never left its intended target though.

"Not like you meant too! Jonathon you never think before you do something!" Rick was beyond pissed, Rick wasn't even aware that he was advancing on Jonathon, this time Rick went over the edge this time. There was an evil dead mummy in his house, sitting on the bed, and he wasn't supposed to be pissed. **(a/n: I don't rally like Rick so I'm going to make him a bad guy!!) **Jonathon stared at the pissed of man before him, hurt was settling in, his throat was becoming tight; the hurt was most likely being projected from his eyes.

"Yes I do" Jonathon said in a small voice. Imhotep watched the exchange; he saw the hurt in the mortal mans blue eyes. He was pleased to see it, but somewhere deep, deep , deeeeeeep down it made him want to rip out the mans throat for hurting the mortal coward, who he guessed was called Jonathon from what they were calling him. Rick's eyes flashed.

"No you don't" he practically snarled. Jonathon's head dipped down, he could feel his eyes prickling, he should not cry, he will not cry, not because of this, he's been through much worse then this; but maybe Rick was right, maybe he really didn't think things through. He couldn't control the hurt that that flashed through him, his shoulders began to shake. He couldn't control the self-loathing he felt at himself at the moment, his hand tightened around the amulet, its cold surface pulsed growing warm. Imhotep felt a slight tingling before he was washed with emotion, of sadness and self-loathing, his coal black eyes were trained on Jonathon. Feeling emotion like this was not right, he had felt it once a long time ago. It was not something anyone should feel even if they were the enemy. Evie saw the effects that Rick's words were having on Jonathon. Jonathon didn't always think, but that didn't mean he didn't the rest of the time. Evie knew how sensitive Jonathon was even if he didn't show it to others, he was like this ever since he was little, he was always teased for being scrawny and a coward, but he was strong. He stuck up for his baby sister more times then once, but never for himself. Rick grabbed Jonathon by his collar. Rick was going to far. Imhotep watched the scene unfold, and this strange urge to protect this mortal washed over him. His eyes narrowed. He could do nothing in this form. He didn't have to not with a raging woman walking up to her enraged husband.

"Rick, stop it!" Evie said angry clearly evident in her gaze and form. One small tear trickled down Jonathon's face. Rick turned his gaze to his wife; he saw the anger in her face and was snapped back towards reality. He snapped his head towards Jonathon, he saw the tear run down his cheek, he looked at the grip he held Jonathon in, it was a tight one closing off his oxygen, and with his quick lightning fast reflexes he released Jonathon.

"Sorry Jonathon" said Rick, Jonathon ignored him and slid down the wall. His gazed fixed on his feet beyond his bent knees. Alex saw the happens and could not believe his own dad had done this. Alex walked towards Jonathon.

"Uncle Jonathon" said Alex as he kneeled before his uncle. Jonathon looked up from his feet and looked into the face of his concerned nephew. His eyes strayed towards the clock. It read 3:15pm.

"I'm fine, and you should go to bed, you have school tomorrow" he said with a reassuring smile. Evie noticed how her brother covered up his sadness; he will most likely want them to go so he could collect him. Evie smiled a little smile and hugged her brother. Jonathon hugged her back.

"You go get some sleep, and we'll with this predicament tomorrow, just the two of us." She whispered. Jonathon nodded and smiled. Evie turned towards her husband furious.

"And you" she said poking him in the chest. "We need to talk, Alex get to bed" she said Alex nodded and gave his uncle a hug before he clambered out of the room. Evie escorted her husband outside of the room and down that hall. Jonathon laid his head against the wall, closed his eyes and sighed. Imhotep watched the scene and was kind of touched at the family love, though he still had this insatiable erg to rip this Rick's neck out. Not only that but he also had this weird erg to comfort the mortal coward, of course he wasn't going to they were just erg's nothing more, nothing less. Sounds of screaming fill the halls outside the door, they were slightly muffled but the two occupants of the room could catch some snippets of it.

"Ashamed….you don't know him….not a coward..." it was obviously Evie, the way she stuck up for her brother, a small smile graced Jonathon's lips. Last how ever was very much heard.

"Your sleeping on the sofa!!"

Jonathon cringed, sleeping on the sofa was horrible, and it was uncomfortable and just not right. And he felt a little pity for Rick, not a lot just a little. Jonathon's eyes traveled towards the bed, and his eyes locked with black shimmering orbs. It was like a life time past before Jonathon went to turn off the light before he went to bed. Maybe if he ignored the mummy it would go away, or maybe he was dreaming and no of what just happened really took place, it was a hope, a small one that was most likely not true, but a hope none the less. Imhotep had taken up residence in the darkest corner once again. His strong gaze never leaving Jonathon's form, not even after he had fallen asleep. Imhotep was confused by the simple mortal feelings that transpired in him a few moments passed. It was best not to dwell on the confusion for the rest of the night; he had all day tomorrow to do that. Slowly Imhotep's eyes closed, and darkness consumed his mind.

TBC…………….

**A/N: so how was this? Long enough for you all? I hope it is satisfactory, and poor, poor Jonathon, soon you will have your precious Imhotep, soon indeed…MUHAHAHAHA…cough…anyway please leave a review. See yha.**

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	5. Chapter 5: The Hall of Judgement

**Chapter 5**

Jonathon awoke the next morning well rested as if he released some of his emotional pain, in a good cry. The memories of last night flashed through his mind like a moving picture (aka. Movie) the initial hurt was over powering yesterday, but today it was at a minimum average like it always was. His eyes drifted around the room, finding the source that had started the whole problem in the first place. He found it sleeping in a corner to the left in the room, the Egyptians bronze skin had captured the sun making it glow. The high priest chest rouse with each intake of breath, and a look of peace had hardened over his features. It was a breath taking site. Jonathon froze. The Egyptian high priest and practically calling him beautiful in the same sentence was just so not ethical. This man had tried to kill him nine years ago, and no longer then three months ago. And now he was saying he was breath taking, what is the world coming to. Though Jonathon had to admit he was handsome to some degree. Oh who was he kidding the Egyptian male was gorgeous! Jonathon sighed. He was no stranger to homosexuality, course he was never with another man before; he just grew up in an Arabian community, considering his mother was Egyptian. He got up from bed and walked to his closet to get some clean clothes, just because he was a guy did not mean he had to have no problem with wearing dirty clothes, sometimes he wonders why he acts more like a girl when it comes to clean clothes, course he doesn't fuss over clothes like his sister. He was dressed in a button up white polo shirt, with a pair of beige slacks. As he walked out of the room, he never noticed the charcoal eyes open.

Jonathon walked down the long lavished hall, light streamed through the windows. A large smile had found its home on Jonathon's face, why he was happy was beyond him, he shouldn't be happy, he was yelled at yesterday and had a living dead Egyptian high priest sleeping in his room, he should not be happy. He sighed; he couldn't help it he felt like it was going to be a good day. He walked down the stairs and down another hall, till he came upon a door, with a light push he entered the kitchen. He grabbed an apple and sat down at the table.

"I see your happy today" said the feminine voice of his baby sister; he looked towards her and flashed his pearly whites. With a nod he continued to eat his apple. Evie raised her brow, he was never this happy. "Why are you this happy?"

Jonathon looked up from his apple, his jaw moved working the apple **(a/n: lol…work it, work it)** "Not a clue, just woke up like this, best sleep I ever had" he said little bits and pieces of apple hit the table top.

"Eww…Jonathon mouth closed while eating" said Evie with a smile, it was always like him to do stuff like that. Jonathon's lips twitched, his sister had always hated it when he did that.

"So…" started Evie

TBC………

**A/N: Sorry its super short, but the thing is I am confused on how to re introduce the problem with the sexy Egyptian upstairs..lol…if you have any idea how I can please give me some suggestions so I can hurry up and continue, oh and when I say I'm making Rick mean, I mean it, you'll just have to wait and see what it is that our dear Rick will bestow upon out sweet, funny, and devilishly handsome Jonathon!! **

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	6. A short Christmas side story

**A Short Christmas side story!!!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**

**Jonathon Carnahan sighed as he snuggled deeper into the side of his lover, Imhotep rapped his arms around Jonathon to bring him closer. The warmth of two bodies together and the aided warmth from the roaring fire they sat before made the atmosphere very comfortable. He was happy to have some alone time with Imhotep. Evie and Rick were out at a Christmas party the Museum was having, and Alex was out with his latest boyfriend, Jonathon had a feeling this one was a keeper. **

"**Only five more days till Christmas, then presents!!" squealed Jonathon, a large soft smile adorned his face, lighting it. Imhotep watched as a childish glint grew in Jonathon's eyes. Sometimes he acted so much like a child, just another trait he loved about Jonathon. Imhotep was confused though, his lover spoke so highly of this Christmas. What was it? A person? A lover? By the power of Re he hoped not! **

"**What is this Christmas?" asked Imhotep. Jonathon froze in his excitement for the holidays. The childish glint in his eyes changed being replaced with a look of disbelief. **

"**Are you bloody serious?! You don't know what Christmas is?! You've never heard of Jolly saint Nicolas or Chris Cringle or Santa Clause?! Or getting presents from the spirit of Christmas?! " Jonathon exclaimed with a passion. Imhotep could only shake his head no. Jonathon could not believe it, his mind was in shock and was going into overload, and before anyone new it he was blacking out and falling limp. Imhotep stared as Jonathon went limp in his arms. **

"**Jonathon?!" Imhotep whispered to Jonathon as he slapped his lover's cheek. Imhotep couldn't help but wonder if it was something he said.**

**THE END!!**

**Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!!**

**A/N: So how was this for my first side story for the best holiday ever!!**

**Pampers Baby Dry **


	7. Chapter 6: The Hall of Judgement

**Chapter 6**

"So…" started Evie as she stared intently at her brother, "what are we to do with mister big bad" she finished. Jonathon stared at her in confusion before he remembered who she was talking about; Imhotep. Jonathon's eyes widened slightly, he left him upstairs, ALONE!! Jonathon wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, for all he knew he could be summoning his undead army in his bedroom! He straightened up and ran from the room, to his bedroom were the evil high priest sat looking out the window.

Imhotep stood up when Jonathon left the room, his steel gaze flickered around the room, there was a large king size bed, a dresser and a night table. The room in itself looked like a barren waist land. On the night table a lone picture stood. Imhotep strode towards the table to get a better look. In the picture there was four people, a tall man with chocolate curly tresses, and deep violet eyes, beside him stood a tall and lanky women her skin was dark and her hair as dark as coal, her eyes a beautiful sky blue, she was to say the least very beautiful women. In front of them stood a young boy probably no older then ten it was obviously a younger Jonathon, with his boyish features and desirable chocolate hair it was kind of hard not to notice. And beside him stood a little girl with dark charcoal hair and dark brown eyes. It was obviously the she-devil downstairs, the very same women that had banished him twice to the underworld. His eyes drifted back to the still figure of a younger Jonathon and lingered there for a few minutes before he moved away from the table to stand in front of the window. He looked out into the gardens in the backyard, it was beautiful.

Jonathon slammed open the door and was greeted with a heavenly site, Imhotep stood in the sun, his features lighted like a god, his bronze skin shone like gold. Jonathon's body was frozen.

Imhotep turned around to stare at the mortal. His eyes widened only slightly not very noticeable. This mortal he had seen before, and he did not mean from when he was banished back to the underworld when he was trying to take over the world, but when he was a live, back in ancient Egypt. How he had not noticed it before was beyond him. Hatred so deep shone through him as he gazed at the young man before him, it spread through his veins like liquid fire. His charcoal eyes glinted with hatred. It was Ramses the second. The very man who he had been in charge to teach and the very man who had ordered his death.

Jonathon was snapped out of his daze by the look of pure unadulterated hatred that shone through Imhotep's eyes. His eyes widened by the hissed name that fell from the mummy's lips.

"Ramses………" Imhotep's hands clenched forming fists the knuckles were turning white and blood seeped through is slim strong fingers as the nails dug into the palm of his hand. Jonathon wondered if looks could kill in that moment, because if they did he would be six feet under. If possible the look in Imhotep's eyes grew darker. His eyes screamed one thing….kill! Imhotep took a menacing step forward a low growl slid from his vocal cords. Before Jonathon knew what he was doing words left his mouth.

"Please don't kill me" he said as he lifted his arms over his head to shield himself from any blow that was sure to be dealt his way. Imhotep froze in his movements, his gaze still on the cowering mortal, his fists unclenched and the look of pure hatred left his eyes, his features calmed and relaxed. This was not Ramses. Ramses was no coward. This was merely Ramses reincarnation in body but not in spirit.

"I will not hurt you mortal" his voice drawled with his oh so sexy voice that was dipped in honey. Jonathon wasn't so sure if he should trust him, he had good reason not to, but that voice made him want to melt. Jonathon was amazed; no one else's voice had ever done that. Maybe Jonathon was going crazy or he was developing an attraction to the evil un-dead man, if the events of this mornings gazing was any proof of it. He groaned slightly in his mind all the while thinking he was so screwed. Jonathon let his defensive stance down before he stood a little more calmly in front of Imhotep. Though inside he was shaking like a leaf.

"Right…(cough)…" Jonathon said. Imhotep watched Jonathon, his personality was that of a child he noted. There was an awkward silence. Jonathon was getting uncomfortable with the staring so Jonathon knew his mission; break the silence.

"Brain Fart" **(a/n: ...omg…lol…)** Imhotep stared at Jonathon one of his delicately shaped eyebrows lifted in question, and a look that clearly said 'what-the-hell' adored his handsome features. Jonathon blushed slightly; great he probably just made himself look like a total idiot. _Yay another way to bring down the self-esteem, way to go there Johnny-boy_ he replied sarcastically in his mind.

"Jonathon! Get down here and bring mister big bad mummy with you!" yelled his sister from up the stairs. Jonathon looked away from Imhotep and turned to yell back to his sister.

"Alright Evie!" Jonathon turned back to Imhotep, who was still staring at him intensely it was almost like he was staring into his soul. "Umm….yes, just follow me" he said as he turned around swiftly and walked from the room not looking to see if Imhotep was following, he was pretty much putting his trust into hoping he was following.

TBC…………….

**A/N: ok I dedicate the idea that Jonathon is the reincarnate of Ramses the second to Lucky Fannah who had given me the idea…..muhahahaha…so I say thank-you, I hope this chapter can tie you down for the next few days…..see yha**

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	8. Chapter 7: The Hall of Judgement

I hear the wind call your name  
It calls me back home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
Oh it's to you I'll always return  
I still feel your breath on my skin  
I hear your voice deep within  
The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong  
It's to you - I'll always belong  
Now I know it's true  
My every road leads to you  
And in the hour of darkness darlin'  
Your light gets me through

"I'll always return" by Bryan Adams

**Chapter 6**

Jonathon walked stiffly down the hall, his earlier revelation weighed heavily on his mind, and it certainly didn't help if the person of his revelation was walking no more then a few steps behind him. He gave a silent sigh. He didn't know what to do. He felt lost all of a sudden. He hated the feeling. It made him feel like he was in one of his dreams again, where he didn't have the warmth of a lover by his side. Nothing but cold emptiness, and that didn't play very well on his fragile heart. Especially after last nights fight, '_if you could call it that_ 'he thought. It was more like a scolding. He mentally slapped himself; he didn't want to remember about last night, the hurt and how right Rick had been.

Imhotep stared at the young mortals back, his insides twisted with disgust. He couldn't believe he was stuck with a weak little human. It just burned brighter at the thought that he was the reincarnation of Ramses, the very same bastard who had ordered his death, but he could see the differences in the two. They may have been reincarnated in body, but defiantly not in soul or personality. Just knowing that fact didn't change the hate that burned in him at the moment, the humans looks were enough to set of his anger. He couldn't help but wonder why he didn't act like Ramses; he knew Jonathon's sister was the reincarnation of Nefertiti, and she acted just like him, it was a puzzling question, one he didn't want to think of right now.

They walked through the hall in an uncomfortable silence, you could almost feel the tension. Soon they came upon a door, little did the two know that once they enter, there lives will be changed forever.

TBC………………

A/N: Ok so this is a short chapter I know, I will make the next one longer I promise. See yha

Pampers Baby Dry


	9. Chapter 8: The Hall of Judgement

**Chapter 8**

Jonathon's eyes widened as he gazed at the seen before him when he walked through the door to the main library. His sweet little sister was flipping through a very large book, with fifty other books around her, her glasses were askew, and her hair was tousled. His sister certainly works fast for someone her age. She looked calm totally in her element. His eyes softened and a smile lit his face. Evie looked up and spotted Jonathon and Imhotep. Her eyes widened slightly, she saw Imhotep give Jonathon a look, it was subtle almost non-existent, but never the less still there. If she didn't know any better she would say Imhotep was slightly attracted to her brother. She mentally slapped herself for such thoughts; this was Imhotep she was talking about.

Evie glanced down at her book, for the last twenty minutes while Jonathon was gone she has been looking up some more information to The Amulet of Re. to say the least it was really interesting, still she found no information to explain why Imhotep was here.

"Well don't just stand there, help me find more information on the amulet" she said with an irritated sigh. Jonathon nodded and wadded over to the pile of books. He picked the first book on the top; his blue eyes scanned the title. _Ancient amulets and there meanings._ Well this might help, he thought. His hands gripped the leather bound book and walked towards the couch, he settled himself down and opened it to the index, and he was soon engrossed in the book. Imhotep watched from his perch on the other side of the room, he couldn't trust them. His eyes captured every little detail that the library had. He was weary of both of them, well a little more of the women then Jonathon. He didn't even know how he came to be here, couldn't he just stay dead for once, he was getting tired of always being brought back to take over the world, and after the last adventure, were the women he thought loved him abandoned him, he just wanted to sleep. As the hours passed no information was found on the amulet, and the candle light was dimming as the candle dwittled. Jonathon could feel his eyes droop as his eyes continued to scan the pages of the old text. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he wasn't complaining. Evie looked up from her book to look at the room's occupants, her brother had fallen asleep. Her eyes looked back at the table. Imhotep, looked away from the spot his gaze occupied for the last hour, and they drifted towards the man resting on the small couch. And his gaze never left, and the feeling from last night came back, the feeling of protection, the look on Jonathon's face was that of an innocent child even if he wasn't a child. It's hard to find a look like that on a grown mans face. He was knocked from his thoughts by the sound of a door opening.

Imhotep's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of who walked in through the door, it was O'Connell. And without realizing it he moved closer to Jonathon keeping a steady eye on the man. Evie looked up and a light glare took over her peaceful features, she could never stay mad at him for very long but she was determined to try. Rick winced at the glare, he really was sorry, he knew he went too far and he knew it wasn't really Jonathon's fault that bad things seemed to be attracted to this family, and it was simply bad karma. A guilty look took over his face, and he smiled apologetically to his wife. Evie sighed.

"Rick don't apologize to me, apologize to Jonathon" she said. Rick looked towards him; his eyes narrowed at the sight, that damn fucking mummy. His eyes skimmed past him and landed on Jonathon, he was a sleep and oh so beautiful. Rick's eyes widened, what the hell was running through his mind, Jonathon was anything but beautiful; he was pathetic, and worthless, and ugly. **(A/N: yha right) **Imhotep saw a slight change in O'Connell's eyes. He didn't like it; he had a slight feeling he would have to keep his eyes on the supposed medjai. No one would hurt _his_ Jonathon. His body froze, his Jonathon? No he was not his, and never would be he was certain of that, who in there right minds would be attracted to…his eyes looked towards Jonathon, drool dripped from his mouth…_that._

TBC……….

**A/N: ok this is it for now, I'll seriously try and update faster, but school and all there blasted homework I'm actually determined to pass my classes, hopefully this will tie you over, but still my brain needs some reprogramming, I think I'm repeating myself on some things if I am, please tell me? Please leave a review see yha.**

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	10. Chapter 9: The Hall of Judgement

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated faster, it seems I've hit writers block but that is ok, I've was so determined that I squeezed a chapter out of my mind….hope its satisfying enough. **

**Chapter 9**

_Jonathon drifted through a light fog, his blue eyes darted around himself trying to look into the distant darkness. He was growing a little nervous, he never really was found of the dark, but he wasn't scarred mind you, just weary. A light rhythmic voice seemed to drift from all around him. _

"_I wouldn't try looking through the darkness you won't find anything" _

_Jonathon jumped and swivelled around, trying to find the source of the voice. _

"_what did I just say?"_

"_W-who's there?" Jonathon managed to stutter out, his heart beating rapidly in fright. _

"_That is for me to know and for you to find out" it said cryptically, "now your probably wondering why you're here, am I correct?" Jonathon nodded his head, not speaking for fear if he did he might offend the voice, and who knows what the voice would do to him. _

"_Is actually quite simple, it has come to our attention, yes our, I'm not the only one here, that you have come across the Amulet of Re." it was fact not a question, and Jonathon nodded his. "bring it to us" said the voice. _

"_Why?" said Jonathon gathering whatever courage he had. _

"_You will know in time, young mortal. Bring the amulet to Egypt and from there we will guide you" said the voice. "It is time for you to wake up, remember young one" he said then it disappeared, and Jonathon felt like he was falling. _

Jonathon could feel the presence of someone hear him, he could almost feel the warmth of the body, he just wanted to reach out and grab it, but he couldn't he didn't know who it was. His blue eyes opened and he found himself looking into the chocolate brown eyes of his brother in-law. He was startled, a surprised look crossed his features, and he sat bolt right.

"Whoa there Jonathon" said Rick in his usual gruff voice, but something else was laced in the voice and Jonathon didn't like it, it made him feel nervous. Jonathon looked from the corner of his eye and saw the person who was so close to him, he could feel himself heat up, he tried not to blush, notice keyword tried.

Rick noticed the reaction Jonathon gave in close proximity to Imhotep and he didn't like it one bit. He wanted him for himself, and he would not surrender him to the likes of a dead priest. He knew he wasn't thinking rationally, but he didn't care, in that short moment, he forgot he had a wife, he forgot he had a kid, and he forgot everything, the only thing he did remember was the image of Jonathon withering beneath him. **(A/N: holy shite! Rick what are you thinking!) **Imhotep never tore his eyes off of Rick, he just couldn't not with that look on his face, a glare that could even make a grown man cry, found its why across his face. He felt more protective of the little coward then he should but with a look so devastatingly evil in O'Connell's eyes he couldn't help it. Rick glared at Imhotep, almost challenging him it would seem.

When Evie looked up again from her book she was currently reading, her eyes met the staring, well more like glaring match the two men where having. She noted how close Imhotep was to Jonathon, the look in his eyes, and the way his body stood and it hit her like a tone of bricks, he was protective of Jonathon. On the outside she was calm, but on the inside, her fan girl was screaming at how cute it was. Jonathon sat looking between the two in confusion.

"Rick stop glaring, and do what you came to do" said an exasperated Evie. Rick had almost forgotten she was there, keyword had. With one last glare he turned to Jonathon and his face lighten and took on a sad and guilty look.

"Jonathon, I would like to say that I'm sorry about saying that you cause all the bad stuff that happens in this family, when its just bad karma." said Rick in his most apologetic voice it was actually convincing, thou deep inside, he was gloating at how well he can act, even Evie seemed to believe him, he still believed that Jonathon was the reason, he just didn't want to sleep on the couch again. Jonathon was stunned for a moment before a small shy uncomfortable smile graced his pale full lips. Imhotep didn't believe O'Connell for a minute, he could smell the bullshit in the air.

"Apology excepted, old chap" Jonathon said in his usual happy voice, before he remembered his dream, well he guessed it was a dream.

**TBC………..  
**

**A/N: arg… this is all I could squeeze out of my mind, now I need your help my fellow reviews if your up to it, here's what I need help with, how should I start the conversation about going to Egypt and what are some little things that Imhotep and Jonathon can talk about to make them get to know each other and other things as such……it would be greatly appreciated….I promise to continue soon see yha.**

**Pampers Baby Dry.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Hall of Judgement

Well, my girls in the next room Sometimes I wish she was you I guess we never really moved on It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel

"Lips of an Angel" by Hinder

**Chapter 10**

Evie was frozen; her older brother Jonathon had one of those dreams! The ones that tell you, you have to go somewhere. She sighed, she didn't want him to go, and what if he got in trouble with the wrong people? She couldn't go with him, she had a presentation at the university in four days and had to prepare. Maybe she could send Rick with him; she didn't really need him to give a lecture to a bunch of students.

"Ok Jonathon, I suggest you go. For all we know it could be important that you do, it obviously has something to do with the amulet" she said, referring to the piece of jewellery in his room. "Rick will go with you" she said, turning towards her husband. She saw the emotions in his eyes. She obviously misinterpreted them, and thought he was going to protest. "Rick, don't even think about complaining, you're already this far" gesturing with a hand "on my anger meter!" she said. Rick only nodded. Jonathon and him alone in Egypt. He smirked inside; yes this would be a perfect trip. Imhotep glared at Rick. Jonathon didn't show his nervousness in front of everybody, but Rick was making him really nervous, and it wasn't a good nervous but to be stuck alone on this 'trip' with him, just made it worse. Imhotep didn't really count considering he wasn't really there bodily. That he would rather be alone on a trip with Imhotep alone this very moment then with Rick. Jonathon nodded when Evie finished speaking.

"Well, since that's all cleared up, I'll just head to bed" he said clapping his hands together and an easy smile on his lips. Imhotep watched him as he left the room; he noticed his shoulders were a little tense. Imhotep turned to glare at Rick.

"_Stay away from him_" he hissed in ancient Egyptian. Before he turned to follow after the reincarnation of Ramses. No matter the short time that passed, Imhotep just couldn't think Jonathon as Ramses. As he entered Jonathon's room, he found him sitting at the side edge of the bed staring outside the large bay windows. Imhotep silently watched, he couldn't help but noticed the way the moons light seemed to make Jonathon glow. He squashed the feeling of warmth that threatened to spread. He had to quench it, he couldn't grow attached.

Jonathon knew Imhotep was behind him, how could he not he was hyper sensitive aware to were he was at all times, and this developed over only a few days, there had to be something wrong with him. Maybe he was sick? He had to be! To have feelings for the enemy had to be wrong right? Especially if the enemy was over 3000 yrs old! He knew for a fact that was wrong. Jonathon wanted someone to talk too, but he wasn't sure how the mummy would take to him talking to him. He opened his mouth and spoke, he couldn't help it the erge was so strong; he couldn't fight it, just like he couldn't fight anything.

"I'm nervous about this trip." he said, he gave a light laugh, then sighed and looked towards the ground. "I mean, it would be an adventure that would probably have me near death, if your involved." he turned his head slightly and saw Imhotep, but he was just watching him. Jonathon gave a light blush and ducked his head again. It was true Imhotep was just staring, that's because he was stunned the mortal was talking to him, telling him his problems, no one in all the times he was alive or un-dead has ever done that, and he could feel the light curl of his lip, he squashed it before it could bloom. Jonathon continued. "But this time it's not about that, that's not what's making me nervous. Its Rick, he's making me uncomfortable and I…" but Jonathon was interrupted by Imhotep.

"Stay away from him" he hissed. Jonathon jumped at the tone. And turned to look at the priest. A glare was on his face.

"Why?" question Jonathon, and Imhotep just ignored him. Jonathon grumbled and gave a weary sigh. "Fine don't tell me" he said, before he climbed under the duvet. Imhotep continued to watch as Jonathon feel asleep. He didn't answer because he was surprised at he protective feelings that took over him. He was so confused. And he still hadn't figured out those mortal feelings this very man provoked in him. He moved from his place, and kneeled before the sleeping Brit and answered his question.

"Because…he is not innocent when he is near you, he is someone different." he said, and moved towards the far wall. And stood awake for the rest of the night just making sure Rick obeyed his words and stayed away from him.

-----

Rick fumed as he packed his bags. How dare he! He had no right to tell him to stay away from Jonathon; he was his and no one else's! He threw the bag against the wall, and roughly lay on the couch. That damn mummy was a nuisance.

TBC……..

**A/N: I know its short, but that's all my brain can pump out at the moment, hopefully I will update sooner, but I probably wont for a while considering exams are soon, and school is way more hectic. Well at least I have Jonathon talking to Imhotep! Please leave a review.** **See yha!**

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	12. Chapter 11: The Hall of Judgement

Chapter 11

Little did Imhotep know, Jonathon heard everything that he had said a few seconds prier. Jonathon sighed pretending to sleep, he couldn't let Imhotep know he was awake. He almost cracked a smile when he heard the slightest amount of concern in the ancient priests voice. He wondered what he meant when he said 'Rick was a different person', why did the priest have to be so cryptic. Jonathon tossed in his bed and turned over mumbling anything believable like money or something. He slitted his eyes and saw the faint outline of Imhotep, he had his arms crossed and his back the wall, and he was looking in this direction. He closed his eyes and kept that picture for memory, it would probably be one of the last times he saw Imhotep like this, he would have to go again, and Jonathon felt, he didn't know, almost disappointed or depressed, Jonathon couldn't have liked him that much, right? he evened his breath out when he heard the faint sound of footsteps across the floor.

Imhtope looked away from the large bay windows, when Jonathon tossed and turned, he couldn't look away and he didn't understand why. He couldn't have been that protective of him, right. Was there more he was overlooking. Stared at the mortals pale complection under the moons glare. It almost seemed to glow, and it seemed to be drawing him in because he soon found himself moving towards Jonathon, soon he was standing right beside his form. his eyes trailed the faint outline of the young mans body through the comforter. He just wanted...what did he want exactly? while his mind was in a wirlwind of confusion, his body seemed to know what it wanted, his hand unconciously reached towards the mortals face an ran down his cheek and jaw line. Imhotep turned surprised eyes towards his hand, where he could feel the underlining warmth of the mortal flesh. He wondered if he was this cold. He drew his hand away, staring at it, why had he done that? he wanted the answers to questions he could not voice, nor what they even were. He drew away from the body and walked back towards the wall, the whole while his eyes stayed on the young man, for what reason he wasn't sure. Then it finally hit him what happened. His hand actually touched the human flesh, how was this possible? he couldn't earlier, what had allowed him to do that? His mind raced with thoughts each jumbled and not making sense, he gave up on trying to figure it out, he believed that his confusion will someday be answered.

Jonathon could feel the priests stare as he stood there, he almost jumped when he felt the cold hand as it stroked his cheek and down his jaw line. He was cold, it was inhumanly possible to be that cold, but he wasn't human was he? He was the spirit, the essence of a man that once had a body no more then three months ago. And this seemed to dampen the underlining confused emotion that seemed to whirl within his heart. All of this thinking, feeling, all the confusion, at finally gotten to his body and he fell asleep, unknown to him that his heart was carrying the most heavyest of burdens.

---

Rick tossed and turned on the couch, the hardest thing was finding a position the most comfortablist. A low growl fell from his lips. His eyes traveled towards the stairs. His mind raced with thoughts, thoughts he shouldn't even be having. A little voice spoke to him.

_You know what you want! _It taunted. Yes he knew what he wanted. _You should just take it, you disserve it._ It continued, yes why shouldn't he just take it, he was the strongest. so why doesn't he? He was about to move to get up when the voice came again. _ But its not the right time yet, that spirit of a priest is in the way! wait for an opritune time when he is alone, proferably on this trip. _Yes, the voice was right, why not take what he wanted on this trip. Imhotep wouldn't be there, so it was just the two. He could feel the heat spreading through his body as he thought of all the things he could do. But he had to wait, soon he would have what he wanted. soon he would have what he deserved. To bad some of his plans are going to go down hill within the next few days.

TBC...

**A/N**: ok well this is it i hoped it is good enough till i can update again. see yha


	13. Chapter 12: The Hall of Judgement

She ain't typical

She's unpredictable

She's available

its a mircle

how my heart stumbled into someone so kissable, huggable, loveable, unbelievable

up until my life has been so lonely (and boring)

Chapter 12

Jonathon's ears rang from the sound of the trains wheels against the tracks, he shifted in his seat. The leather creaked. The old man that sat across from him, snorted as it creaked a second time, a third. Jonathons blue eyes drifted to the desert sands outside, you could see the heat radiating off the dunes. He rested his head against the glass that seperated him from the task at hand. He didn't want to go through with this, he fingered the amulet that hung around his neck, it felt so light, he hardly noticed it, if it weren't for the light heat it gave off he would have never noticed. Imhotep hadn't come with them. He was alone with Rick. He could feel the dread spread through his body, he didn't feel safe like he should be. He still hadn't figured out what Imhotep had meant. His eyes drupped, and his breath evened out and soon he was fast asleep. The sun baked the young man, sweat collected on his body.

Rick walked back to his seat on the train next to Jonathon. He found the britain sleeping his head propped up against the window, and sweat seemed to have collected on his brow. Rick smiled, yes he would defently have fun on this trip, with that mummy out of the way, things will be much easier.

------

Back in England Imhotep stared out at the rain as it fell in buckets. He prefered the sunny weather of Egypt. He got up from Jonathons bed and walked out the door, he traveled the halls silent like a ghost. He spied all the pictures that hung against the wall, some were of that women, and her husband and kid, and some were of Jonathon, his eyes racked over every picture of Jonathon, if he didn't know any better he would have thought his heart missed a beat, because that couldn't be. He continued through the halls till he came to a set of stairs, that lead down to the lower levels. His eyes caught the site of many aticfates from many cultures but there seemed to be more of Eyptian ones.

He found himself standing before large cherry oak doors, before he pushed them open and was greated by the chilly air outside, the ground seemed to give off a light mist, he had to admit it was some what pretty. His feet touched the soaked gravel of the walkway, rain ran down his body like small rivers. He tilted his head up towards the sky and closed his eyes. Bright blue eyes, flashed behind his closed lids, and soon a face went with those eyes. His eyes snapped open, and his gaze traveled to the ground. Jonathon? what the hell! his mind raced with the thought of the mortal man. what was happening to him? he couldn't have missed him could he? he didn't even like him right? so why would he miss someone who has been gone for a week so far? Ra he was confused. And he hated being confused, he glared at the ground. The poor glare had no chance against the priest.

---

Evie was walking down the hall to her room when she noticed the mummy outside, she stalled and stared. Her brow furrowed he seemed depressed lonely, she almost chuckled. She was right, he did miss Jonathon, now that she thought about it, he looked a little depressed since he left. Her eyes narrowed, Rick looked almost please, and if she remembered correctly Imhotep glared at Rick as he left. She hopped Rick didn't do anything to hurt Jonathon, or he was in deep trouble, when she focused back into the world, the priest wasn't standing in the rain anymore. She sighed and continued on her way back to her room.

---

_Jonathon found himself in the dark place again. Mist floated along the ground like last time, great he was meeting with the voices that didn't seem to really exsist but they did? how this worked he didn't know. _

_"Hello?" he called out. _

_"A young one, welcome once again" _

_"yha..." he said looking around the darkness seemed to engulf the whole place, he shivered, he didn't like it here._

_"Lets get this over with. When you get to cairo you must go back to the place where you had first met the priest." it said then it disappeared, and the world was fading. _

Jonathon sighed as he opened his eyes, and jumped back when he was staring into the dark brown eyes of the old man across from him. The old man gave a toothy grin, and a small chuckle.

"you ok there lad, looked like you were having a bad dream"

"Yha you could say that, but I'm fine now" he said with a small shy smile.

"Good, Good!" the old man exclaimed before he got up and moved towards an old lady sitting by herself at the back of the car. Jonathon sighed and whipped the sweat he could feel trickle down his neck. His eyes turned towards Rick and noticed that he watched his every move. He shivered a little, it made him nervous and edgy and that wasn't a good thing, he was sure of it.

"when we get to cairo, we need to go back to Hamunaptra" he said and looked out the window again, away from the piercing eyes that made him want to cower in fear...

TBC...

**A/N: Well this is another chapter, hope you all enjoy it see yha**


	14. Chapter 13: The Hall of Judgement

**Chapter 13**

Mist floated across the ground giving the stone hall a mystic look, collums at least nine feet tall held the ceiling up, touches were lit lighting the path to a stone door on the far left, behind this door, was the spirit councel. The councel consisted of Ra the god of the sun, Hathor the god of music, Sekhmet the god of destruction, Nut the god of sky, Geb the god of earth, Oisiris the god of dead, Seth the god of desert, Horus the god of Pharoh, Isis the god of Magic, Thoth god of wisdom, Anubis the god of embalming, Ma'at the god of Justice, Amun the god of creation and lastly the god of cats Baset. Each of these Egyptian gods were crowded around a large fountain, in the waters image was Jonathon, but every so often it would switch to Imhotep, what the Gods wanted with these two would not be revealed to the two till they have completed the Journey they have set for them.

Isis turned to Oisiris. "Are you sure this is going to work?" but before Oisiris could answer Amun spoke. "Of course it will, look at the state they are in now, this has to work."

"Oh so by making Rick do these things to Jonathon it's right?" Isis hissed.

"No its not, but in the end everything will be as it should be" said Ma'at as he jumped in on the conversation. Amun smirked behind Ma'at and stuck out his tongue at Isis. Horus turned towards the rucus and grabbed Amun's tongue that was still out. He said "Stop being childish Amun, how you even became a god is beyond me"

Amun smiled. "My good wit and charm!" he said. Horus and just about everyone else rolled their eyes and all quieted looking into the fountain's Image again.

TBC...

**A/N: So hows this, I know its short, but hey I wanted to do a chapter that gave a little insite to who the imbodied voice was, see all the egyptian gods..)..anyway i will hopefully have a much better chapter up next time, when i can think of how to continue, i plan on finishing this before school starts in a month and a half, so have your fingers crossed that i do, please leave a review see yha.**

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	15. Chapter 14: The Hall of Judgement

Well I am imaginingA dark lit placeOr your place or my placeWell I'm not paralyzedBut, I seem to be struck by youI want to make you moveBecause you're standing stillIf your body matchesWhat your eyes can doYou'll probably move right throughMe on my way to you

'_Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven_

Chapter 14

For once in his whole life time -- well maybe not his first—that he cursed the Egyptian weather, it was to bleeding hot! Jonathon sat beneath a small palm tree just outside of the city Cairo, he was almost panting like a dog, he wished he was one so he could lull his tongue out to cool down, and he didn't even have a paper fan or paper to help cool him down, all he had was an empty water bottle that had water in it at some point in the last twenty minutes. Jonathon's blue eyes lazily traveled around the practically barren land. All sand, little life, unless you count the scorpions, and snakes, and anything else that could survive in this weather, he couldn't wait for night to come strolling around. He cringed as he looked at the white shirt he was wearing, it was practically see through, Thorley soaked with sweat, and he probably didn't smell any better then he felt. He gave a tired lazy sigh, his hand on instinct reached up and slid through his hair, and he quickly drew it away, he made a disgusted face, his hair was wet with sweat, how at the moment he CRAVED for a cold bath! He wondered how long it would take for Rick to come back with their transportation, not that he was complaining, it felt get to not be nervous, but that nervousness wasn't fully gone, it was still there, and it wasn't because of Rick, no it was because of the small group of middle-aged men ranging from thirty-to-fifty, leering at him, from his left. He looked away, his eyes landed on Rick and he held two camels, gods he hoped he didn't get any with a farting problem, he remembered nine years ago, of that one fated camel, god that was an experience he did not want to live through again.

"They don't have any stomach problems, do they?" asked Jonathon as Rick came to stand in front of him. Jonathon had to peer through his eyelashes at Rick, he was slightly taller, and the sun was right behind him. Sure he loved the sun, but at the moment he didn't care he cursed the Sun god Ra at the moment. Somewhere –cough, other world, cough—the sun god was probably cussing him out as well for being rude.

"Not that I was told, actually they came pretty cheap, they look kinda sickly to me…" Rick trailed off as he looked at the camels. Jonathon looked as well, and they did indeed seem sickly, they looked like they were going to collapsed, but maybe they were stronger then they looked, god he hoped so, it would suck if one died on the way there, then he might have to ride with Rick or in vice-versa, or worse they both died and he was stuck wandering the desert with Rick, he hated both options, so he hoped neither happened.

"Yha they do, maybe that's why they came cheap old chap. Best hope they don't die on the way" he said going for his camel, he never noticed the look Rick had in his eyes. Rick on the other hand, would love for them to die, and he was stuck in the desert with Jonathon, no distractions, course he wasn't even thinking about the medjai that currently guarded Hamunaptra. Rick didn't say anything; he just fallowed what Jonathon was doing, getting on the blasted camel. You'd think Jonathon would learn to be graceful when getting on a camel after all the experience but unfortunately he wasn't, he tripped and fell on his ass. He hissed and curse at the stupid camel for being so tall, the heat was certainly not helping his current fit of annoyance, it probably enhanced it. Finally they got on the camels, and with minimal difficulties, they were off into the hot steaming desert that could fry your brain like an egg on a hot sidewalk.

--In London—

Imhotep to say the least was not feeling any better since Jonathon left with Rick, in fact the protectiveness he held for Jonathon enhanced, yes that meant he came to terms that he actually felt something for the mortal, but that didn't mean he had to like it at he moment. He was slightly shocked that he even liked him; he had only been around the younger—much younger man—for a few days, and spoke like once, but maybe it was the course of time that helped with this emotional tie Imhotep had to Jonathon, maybe all those times they had face each other, developed it. He didn't know, and frankly just thinking about it made him get a headache. He was so into his thoughts he never noticed the young O'Connell boy beside him, whose gaze was intently on him, and also whose hand was waving in his face.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Alex asked, he noticed something these last few days that maybe no other kid his age would notice, well he was smart for his age, and possibly a little more grown up for his age, considering he was captured by this very same guy three months ago, that had to do something to a kid right? Imhotep snapped out of his thoughtful daze, scowled and glared at the boy. He swatted at the hand.

"Remove your hand boy" he said in English it had a slight accent but other than that it was very good. Alex stopped with the hand waving, but he certainly didn't stop staring. Imhotep would have twitched if he didn't have excellent control over his body. "What?!" Alex had the most serious face on, for a kid his age; it was kinda creepy but mostly funny.

"You're depressed" was all he said. Imhotep stared at the boy queerly, and then his expression changed to annoyed, his left eyebrow twitched. He was certainly not depressed, why would he be depressed? He had nothing to be depressed about, okay that was a lie but he was most certainly not depressed.

"I'm not depressed boy" he said. Alex had a look that said Your-lying-and-I know-it. Imhotep hated the look.

"Don't lie, you are depressed, I know these things" he said with a smug little grin, which Imhotep wanted to just whip off.

"Oh really, then explain how you came up with I'm depressed" he said.

"Well you've sat by this window a few days, just staring out it blankly, and when your not here your either in Uncle Jon's room laying on his bed sighing staring at the ceiling, or your in the hallway looking at all the pictures with this slightly sad look" he said. It was silent eerily silent, Alex shifted from the look Imhotep was staring at him, and it was making him nervous, it felt like he was being sized up by his school principal Mr. Baldwicky, and that man was everything but nice.

"That maybe true boy, but then tell me what I'm depressed over" said Imhotep, there was no way the kid could guess this, sure he was lucky the first time, but that was just luck and luck only ran once, didn't it?

"You're depressed 'cause Uncle Jonathon is gone" Alex said. Imhotep stared again, apparently luck didn't strike once but twice, this kid had to be friends with lady luck. Imhotep frowned.

"No" said Imhotep, it came out in almost disbelief almost as if he was trying to tell himself it was not the weak little mortal he was missing, and being all depressed about.

"Yes you are, you stare at Jonathon in the family photo on the wall every time you pass it."

"_No I don't_" stressed Imhotep

"Yes YOU do!"

"No I don't"

"Yes YOU do"

"No I—" Imhotep stopped at what he was doing, he was arguing with a child! He didn't need to argue, he inwardly sigh, maybe he should just through aside that pride he felt at being so easily read, and just admit, yes he missed Jonathon a lot, which he didn't understand, and yes the kid was right. There was no need to argue with him, it was just immature.

"Fine boy, you win" he said in a huff annoyed with the kid.

"I knew you liked my Uncle…and my name isn't boy it Alex" he said. Imhotep was about to say something about not liking his uncle, but he thought better off it, and lets face it he did like the mortal, no matter how cowardly he was. Even if the boy said nothing about him liking his uncle just being depressed about him being gone. Imhotep just sighed.

TBC………………

**A/N:** So there you have it another Chapter, hope you all like it, please leave a review and I'll try and update faster see yha.

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	16. Chapter 15: The Hall of Judgement

**Chapter 15**

Jonathon wanted to die. I mean really die; it was so insane, that he couldn't believe that he was even thinking about death at the moment. Instead he should be worried about the advancing brother-in-law. The look in his eyes made him want to scream out, in fear and for help, but he couldn't they were in the middle of the desert with absolutely no-body or place around, and not even the medjai had shown their faces. How Jonathon came to be in this situation was very simple. The Camels died. It was bound to happen, they were looking like they were already their, anyway after they died, they were in stranded sure they continued to walk on, but some how Jonathon got the idea it was too hot to wear his white polo shirt, so he stripped and tied it around his head like a turban, but he had no idea how it would effect Rick, and effect him it did. When Rick glanced at the moon pale skin, that was being kissed by the sun, his mind shut down and he moved forward purely on instinct to claim and lust. At the first touch Jonathon grew nervous and afraid, what was wrong with Rick? He didn't know and frankly he at the current moment didn't want to find out, he backed away, slowly and with each step he took back, Rick took one step forward. Rick wasn't even aware what he was doing was wrong, and he had a tad bit of help, ok not a tad a lot. Jonathon swore that the gods hated him at the moment. No they didn't hate him, they just grew bored, it was taking to long, they had to speed this small process up, time was leaving them they had duties to attend to, and gods with out duties weren't even gods at all. To them Jonathon wasn't moving fast enough, sure he gripped the amulet but that did no good to just think about the 3000 year old mummy priest, he had to want him, to need him, and that's what the gods were doing, and were they doing a fine job at it? Damn straight they were.

Jonathon's hand snaked up towards the Amulet that hung heavily around his neck, it was warm, it gave a slight comfort but not a lot. He wanted protection, he needed protection from his insane brother-in-law, and he wanted it from one person, and one person only but said person was currently in a whole nother country. He couldn't take Rick, he wasn't strong enough, not really, and it was moments like these that he wanted to just die, he felt pathetic, and now he knew why he was so alone in the world. Women wanted a man with courage, with a sense of adventure, and with a sense of bad ass-ness that put their lives on the line, and Jonathon was the complete opposite. He also figured this is what men wanted as well in someone of the same sex, and this is why his hope of ever attaining Imhotep as his was far from his reach. Little did he know, he just in reaching distance from him, all he had to do was reach out. The amulet seemed to glow a light gold, neither men noticed to frightened or too focused at the happenings of the here and now. The amulet knew what Jonathon wanted, it picked up the feelings of want, need, and how could the amulet defy the small man his sense of protection, that's right and it couldn't.

_--London—_

Imhotep had a tiring day, the kid had decided it was a good thing to talk his ear off to the man, and the boys mother wouldn't stop asking him questions about the past and the amulet, and it was in these moments he wished he could kill himself, but he couldn't he was already dead, a fact the disheartened him. Why? So he could escape from the world and its questions, expectations, views. He sighed. He was bored really bored, it was night, and everyone was sleeping, except for the chit, she was bunkered in the library, reading anything and everything about the small magical amulet that was currently with Jonathon. Jonathon, the name was resounding around in his head more and more, he wasn't sure if he would be able to forget it even if he wanted to, not that he wanted to of course. It was only in those quiet moments, that Jonathon did some soul searching. He figured many things out. He was depressed, yes he silently admitted the kid was right, and yes the kid was right again about him liking his uncle. Jonathon was passionate about his family, he was kind, and he knew he had strength, tho at the moment it escapes him what it was, because he couldn't see it personally but in his eyes there was something there. These were the things he liked about Jonathon. Oh he knew women preferred a rebellious man, but Imhotep was no women, but a very much dead man, that desired the touch of a young mortal man, he desired all the things Jonathon stood for, all the kindness he thought was in the world was held in that beautiful fragile body. Imhotep growled, he had to get his mind off of the man, it was dangerous to think these things, feel these emotions that swirled in him, making him nauseous but not un-pleasantly so. He felt a slight warm, and then a rush of emotion hit him, fear, confusion. His eyes opened and he sat bolt right up, he had felt this rush of emotion before, and he knew were it came from, something was happening to Jonathon and he was powerless to stop It, the protectiveness reared its ugly head so fiercely in that one moment he felt it would rip right through him. He felt funny, slightly light and airy, the world around him was fading, changing shape, and the only thing he registered when Jonathon's room faded was the slight padding of footsteps coming towards the room.

When the world faded back to normal, he was confused, he was standing in a desert, and not just any desert the desert, if he remembered correctly Hamunaptra was only a few kilometers to the south. His eyes scanned his surroundings, but what his eyes landed on was the one thing he did not want to see. He saw fear in the eyes of Jonathon, tears leaked from his beautiful blue eyes, and anger mounted inside him, Rick was raping Jonathon's mouth, and groping in places one should not be groping unless it was a lover. And last time he checked, Rick wasn't cheating on his wife with Jonathon, and lovers didn't cry when their lovers touch them intimately. His eyes captured Jonathon's scared eyes, and they pleaded with him to help, how could he refuse such a creature. He wanted to tear the supposed protector apart, for hurting Jonathon, for making him feel fear. He wanted to protect Jonathon, hold him in his arms, comfort him, drive away his fears, and swat away his demons. He knew he should lock these emotions away, to never look at them again, but in this one life defying moment he didn't care, and he let it rule him, his mind grew blank, and his body moved on auto-pilot. He felt the pleasant sting in his hand as his fist connected with Rick's face when he tore him away from Jonathon, he watched with pure rage on his face as Rick fell to the ground holding his bleeding nose. His eyes turned away for a sec and they softened on the crumpled sobbing form of Jonathon, his eyes turned back and became as hard and cold as a glacier. With a swift stride to the fallen warrior he delivered a powerful kick that happened to knock the breath and apparently Rick unconscious. He turned away disgusted, his mind, came back to him, he felt an overwhelming sense of satisfaction fill his body. Imhotep on better judgment bent down and gathered the crying man in his arms. He rocked back and forth underneath the dying sun of the desert. He whispered words of promises, of comforts into the British mans ear, and just held him, Jonathon's breathing slowed and he just laid their un-aware that they were touching, when they shouldn't be able too.

The gods smiled from their seats in the council hall, finally they were getting somewhere, there was more need for them to interrupt with some divine intervention at the moment but they still had one more thing to do, before they were done with these two.

TBC…………..

**A/N: there you go, hope this is enough for you guys, you all should be happy I updated, I defied my ****parents**** orders from going to bed to write this, and I was just suddenly struck with inspiration. YAY! Were totally getting somewhere and frankly its almost over, but not for a bit yet, so no fretting. Alas I must leave you all considering it is the second day of school tomorrow and I'm gonna need all the sleep I can get to stay away in school for a whole day, today I was there for twenty minutes and I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't I still had to get the classes! LOL! Well please leave a wonderful review and I will try to update by this weekend, hehehe, the wonderful world of study block might help me...:D! **

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	17. Chapter 16: The Hall of Judgement

_Tu vas a ver con este ritmo __como se descontrola ella __se prende sola, sube la consola __pa k la nena mueva la cola, el ritmo letal __celestial, su cuerpo es burtal __momento fenomenal, se siente como un __viaje espacial, mueve la exelencia mujer celestial, __empieza, avanza y empieza con destreza, __tigresa comele la fresa, prendete no te quedes tieza_

_"Wanna Ride" by Winsin Y Yandel _

Chapter 16

Jonathon was vaguely aware of the strong arms that held him so gently, he felt safe, at home, cared for. Never has he ever felt this way from just being comforted. His mind had long since shut down after Rick had kissed him, he did not know who held him, who made him feel this way. Slowly Jonathon's sobs became nothing but low whimpers. His tears slowly receded but he did not lift his head from the firm chest, it was male he concluded. The arms never relented there hold, a soft purr of words were being whispered against his ear.

_"__Shh__…__its__ okay, __you're__ alright, I'll protect you, he can't hurt you…"_

Jonathon sighed, he believed those words, but who was saying them? The voice was familiar; it was so close, just on the tip of his tongue. He had to know. He breathed in slowly and drew back slightly; he was greeted with a sun-kissed toned chest If not with just enough body fat to be comfortable. His eye brow rose slightly. He drew from the warm body, till the bodies warmth was nothing but a mere brush against his skin, at arms length he took in the body. Sun-kissed skin, muscled, right amount of body fat, bared chested, an old skirt, steadily his eyes rose till they captured charcoal eyes. The eyes held warmth and something else that was buried so deep he wasn't even sure it was there. Concern had shown the brightest. He locked on the features; a large blush dusted his cheeks. Well this was embarrassing, it was Imhotep and he had practically checked him out! His head dropped and he groaned. His heart beat wildly. He slid away from the Egyptian.

"I'm sorry" he said looking at the ground still. His eyes seemed to move to the still figure laying face down in the sand, he gapped, never before had he seen Rick down for the count.

Imhotep stared at the mortal as he ducked his head in embarrassment, he looked so vulnerable, and so, so, dare he say adorable. He smirked in amusement when he noticed the stunned look on Jonathon's face when his gazed on the 'supposed-mejai-married-man-with-a-kid-who-just-about-rapped-his-jonathon', he had it coming to him. He froze, he could feel the warmth on his skin, he could still feel the arms around him, and he could feel the cold rush as tears hit his heated skin. He had touched him, and he in turn. His eyes locked onto Jonathon, could he still touch him? Was it a fluke? Dare he try?

Imhotep shakily reached towards Jonathon, his strong fingers came in contact with his warm cheek. Jonathon turned his head when he felt shaky fingers graze his skin, his eyes locked with Imhotep's. His eyes bugged.

"You can touch me…" he said trailing off. "I thought you couldn't do that, I mean you went right through me before!" he said. He was trying not to concentrate on the cool skin of the man, but he was having difficulties. Imhotep's lips pursed.

"I thought so as well, but it would seem that I might have been mistaken" he said, his fingers continued to brush Jonathon's skin, Jonathon leaned into the touch. Each of there emotions was in turmoil. Jonathon not wanted to give in to them for fear of being heart broken, and Imhotep not wanting to admit that maybe just maybe he held more then a like for the mortal. Unaware to the them, that the longer they stared into each others eyes, the closer their faces came together, there was an inch of space left, there breath brushed against each others lips. There eyes clouded over. They snapped back into reality when a groan came from Rick's lips, Imhotep got up and walked to the fallen man, while Jonathon mulled over what just happened. They had almost kissed! Jonathon's lightly tan skin dusted with a light blush, he was so embarrassed he completely forgot about the earlier danger.

The gods sat around the bowl, each with identical smirks on their faces, it was going according to plan, well it was before Rick had to wake up.

"NO! How could you ruin it you stupid mortal, they were so close!" said Isis her husband Osiris chuckled beside her. Everyone was slightly put down, but they weren't done yet, one final task lay in store for the Priest, but it all depended on the will power he had.

TBC……………….

**A/N: Well here is another chapter, sorry its so small but this is all my brain could cook up at the moment, hope its good enough for you all! ****The verse of the song wanna be is below it's the English translation.**

_Your you are going to see with this rate __as it is uncontrolled __one falls in love single, raises the console __pa k the baby moves the tail, the lethal rate __celestial, its body is burtal __phenomenal moment, feels like __it travels space, moves the exelencia celestial woman, __it begins, it advances and it begins with skill, __tigress comele the strawberry, prendete you do not remain tieza_

**Please leave a wonderful review, see yha around!**

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	18. Chapter 17: The Hall of Judgement

Chapter 17

The rest of the way to Hamunaptra was in a tense silence, no one spoke, not that they could beneath the sun, Imhotep glared at Rick's back as he stood between him and Jonathon. Jonathon had his head down the thin grains of sand seemed more interesting at the moment; he was too embarrassed to even attempt conversation, and he felt humiliated. He was a grown man and he couldn't even protect himself, he was truly pathetic. Sure his heart soared that Imhotep had come to his rescue, but his stomach dropped to the knowledge that he should have been able to get out of the situation, he wasn't just some sissy girl no matter how much he acted like one. All of these thoughts gave way to the one question that seemed so impossible, how had Imhotep even get here? Was he not in London with his sister?

* * *

Rick cursed beneath his breath, what had he tried to do!? How could he do something so barbaric to his own brother-in-law, he didn't feel anything for him, he loved Jonathon's sister, and he most certainly did not delve into the pleasures of the flesh with a man. He pondered what Eve would do to him if she ever found out, his mood grew impeccably sour. She would probably kick him out of the house, or kill him which ever seemed sensible. In that short moment, when he was trying—he blanched—to get into Jonathon's trousers, he felt disconnected, his world was foggy. And in silent resentment he had to thank Imhotep for stopping him. His eyes flickered back to the tall Egyptian who walked between him and Jonathon, a hawk like expression his face, anger flickered in his coal colored eyes, so dark like a dark abyss waiting for an unexpected bystander to stroll by and fall into there depths. The question thou was what had controlled him? And what did Imhotep feel for the meek man behind him?

* * *

Imhotep kept his eyes on the man like a predator eyeing his prey. He took in every move he did, every facial expression, and every exhale of breath. It was an almost obsessive quality to be able to notice these things, but he has lived a long life, and he was making sure that he didn't do anything to Jonathon. No harm would come to him while he was with them he would make sure of it. For a brief moment his eyes trailed to the skies, they were so different yet the same like they were so many centuries ago. Things had changed, people looked like the people he had once known—Jonathon for example, and Evie—yet they were so different, sure Evie looked like Nephertiti and while he was staying in her residence, she seemed to act like her and yet she didn't. And Jonathon had the body of Ramses, yet he acted nothing like the boy, and for that he was thankful, he didn't know what he would have done if he acted just like the, conceited, annoying boy. A questioned still plagued his mind, he had come to some sort of realization about the being able to touch Jonathon factor, he sealed that to the fact that he had wanted to touch him, but the being in one place then another in a minute flat was just a little hard to grasp. Could it be that it followed the same thing? Did Jonathon call to him; did Jonathon really want him to protect him? This was all so confusing.

* * *

Upon the large cliff that stood before the fast sand dunes of the desert twenty lone riders in there black outfits stood proudly on there horses, watching the three wandering men head towards Hamunaptra. They were the protectors of the city of the dead, they have been following a code for three thousand years, and this day they would not stop, but one man had stopped these honorable men from going down there and scaring them to stray from there current path. His name was Ardeth Bay. He knew the men that walked below him, but his mind could not fathom why the high priest was with them, much less how he is in the living, when he should be in the underworld suffering for his darkest deeds. He would not stop them, he would watch and see what it is they do, and if they acquire trouble, then and only then would he interfere with the modern day medjai, the meek man, and the dead soul.

* * *

The sun was setting and as night began to dawn on the three travelers the air became cooler. They had stopped to make camp, and when the sun rose the next day Hamunaptra would be revealed to them. A fire roared lightning the camping area in a five foot radius. The two humans huddled close to the fire while the priest sat a bit farther away. But not far enough that he wasn't close enough to Jonathon. Rick stared blankly across the fire and into the eyes of Imhotep. Rick was struck with a sudden curiosity.

"How did you get here?" he spilled out rudely.

"That is not your concern" said Imhotep matching his tone to Rick's. Rick grunted and walked a bit away from the fire. He lied down and fell into a light slumber; soon Jonathon and Imhotep were alone. Silence rained around them, every once and awhile the fire would pop disturbing it. Jonathon sighed, he looked towards Imhotep. He wondered the same thing Rick had but was to shy to ask. His eyes caught Imhotep's. His eyes widened slightly he blushed and looked away embarrassed that he was caught staring, his eyes held the fire in a very concentrated gaze. He did not notice Imhotep move up beside him, till he felt the warmth and the hard bone of muscle of a knee cap connect with his knee he looked towards the man—soul—Imhotep he the fire in a steady gaze. He looked to be deep in thought. Then he spoke.

"You wish to know the same question as the medjai" he said in a low tone, it washed over Jonathon like a wave, sending warmth into every corner of his body, Jonathon could only nod.

* * *

The gods sat around the mirror like bowl, the male gods held looks of complete boredom, while the women had awed looks, as they looked at Jonathon and Imhotep in the mirror, it was simply romantic, they were sitting beneath the stars together, with out interruption and speaking.

"To bad we couldn't here what they were saying" said Isis. Basset nodded beside her. The men just rolled there eyes, whether you were a god or mortal, women were women, and they craved the mushy-ness of a romantic situation.

"I'm sure it isn't anything romantic girls" said Seth.

"Yes, for all you know they could be cursing each other" piped in Thoth.

"Well you never know it could be" persisted Isis, Basset nodded vigorously beside her.

TBC…………….

**A/N: well there you are another chapter, hopefully I can update the next chapter soon, god ****it's**** only been two weeks and already school is tiring me out! But thank god for ****free**** blocks, nothing but relaxation time!! I'll try to update very soon, maybe even tomorrow. See ya!**

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	19. Chapter 18: The Hall of Judgement

Urunda hitomi no oku niKawaranu kimi no sugata"Doko made sekai wa tsuzuku no"Todaeta hibi no kotoba

Kogoeru arashi no yoru moMada minu kimi e tsuzukuOshiete umi wataru kazeInori wa toki o koeru

"Okachimachi Kaito" by Lena Park

**Chapter 18**

_"You wish to know the same question as the medjai" he said in a low tone, it washed over Jonathon like a wave, sending warmth into every corner of his body, Jonathon could only nod._

"Well it's more of a theory, as it has never happened before" Imhotep started he was looking into the fire, it was a beautiful thing, it almost resemble passion as it liked the air dragging it into the fire to stay alive, yet something so beautiful is so dangerous, it may make us warm, but it can kill us. As he looked away from the destructive flame, he caught Jonathon staring at him in rapt attention waiting for him to continue, in that one moment he had to memorize how the flames danced across the mortal's face accenting his lightly tanned skin. He mentally slapped himself, if these thoughts continued he may never have them stop, they would be the death of him, no matter how true they are.

"I think the Amulet, since it is connected to you, kind of grants your wishes, well wants actually" he said, Jonathon was confused, and his face should that, his wants? How could a trinket do that? What was he thinking it was possible, anything was when it came to the Egyptians, take the man before him for example, he is dead yet he is walking the earth. But that didn't mean he understood any better then he did.

"What?" he said. Imhotep sighed, it was a little confusing in the words he used, but he understood them, he would have to try harder to put them in a less complicated way. He was silent for a moment thinking.

"Well when you were getting assaulted by—" he said shrugging his head towards Rick "—did you consciously or unconsciously wanted someone to save you?" he said. Jonathon blinked then blushed a bit. Yes he did want someone to save him, and that someone was sitting in front of him. He blushed harder just thinking about telling Imhotep that. Ah! He was too much of a coward to say it was him that he wanted to be saved by, so he settled for saying a half truth.

"Consciously yes" he said. Imhotep nodded. "God, I'm such a coward" whispered Jonathon, no one was supposed to hear it, but Imhotep did, and he frowned, yes he was a coward, but he had an invisible strength too, because to him he was the sun and he was just another one of the many planets being drawn to it by its incredible gravitational pull. He didn't know what drew him to Jonathon this past week, but it had to be something, never before—not even with Anck Su Namun—had he ever felt such a pull. Then he did something he never once dreamed of doing. He reached out and gripped Jonathon's hand.

"You maybe a coward in some situations but not all" he said his voice was strong with truth, but to Jonathon he didn't know if he was right, to him he failed in everything, well almost everything, he did pass college, but even with that he still screwed up. But he didn't say anything, he nodded and turned back towards the fire, he gave Imhotep's hand a squeeze. He blinked.

"How is it you can touch me? I mean, when you first showed up you passed right through me, though you didn't go through the bed." Asked Jonathon puzzled. Imhotep thought the puzzled look made his electric blue eyes stand out more.

"Well its like I said early, the amulet is probably picking up on what—gestured to both of them—we want" said Imhotep, and it was true, he wanted so bad to touch Jonathon. Wanted to take him places no woman could ever take him, he mentally scowled, he couldn't he was dead, so he shouldn't even think about it. He would leave soon anyway, and for some strange reason he really didn't want to leave, he was liking it here, and the O'Connell's and Carnahan's weren't so bad, thou the kid was extremely annoying with his questions, and he really didn't like rick, and his wife was like a banshee. Jonathon had to be the only good thing here, he was quiet, shy, cowardly, made him want to protect him. It was a wonderful feeling to want to protect someone. Jonathon blushed deep read at what Imhotep said. Did that mean Imhotep wanted to touch him?! Well Jonathon had to admit that was a very appealing thing. He certainly wouldn't object to it.

It was silent for awhile no one spoke, and still they held each others hand unknowingly. And Jonathon fell asleep that way, his head lolled to the side and came to rest on Imhotep's shoulder. Imhotep was startled from his thoughts as he felt a weight on his shoulder, his lips quirked at the sides hinting at a small smile as he saw the peaceful look on Jonathon's face as he slept. He savored the warmth that emitted from the living body beside him; he would not pass this moment up, because tomorrow he could be gone forever. He reached his arm around Jonathon and pulled him closer, and with a silent sigh he looked to the stars. He never noticed that Rick was peeking at them both from across the fire.

Rick watched the event unfold; well it really wasn't an event more like the cute moment play out. He thought he would feel jealously like the past week, but no he felt nothing. He smiled, everything was fine now, he was sure of it, and he laughed mentally at what his brother-in-law had done to the three thousand cold hearted priest. Imhotep leaned back onto the sand still holding Jonathon and slowly he fell asleep, listening to the desert crickets and the soft even breaths of Jonathon.

_--Jonathon's dream—_

_Jonathon sighed as he recognized the dark place again, it was recognizable, who could ever forget the swirly fog that seemed to be alive. __He was really starting to hate all these dreams._

_"Don't worry this will be last time we call you to this place" said the disembodied voice, Jonathon had to wonder where he was. He couldn't see anything, and he never could, it must be somewhere important if 'the voice' wouldn't even let him see where he is. _

_"Where am I?" he asked anyway, clearly aware that he may not get an answer but it was worth a shot. The voice sighed._

_"Must you know?" asked the voice._

_"Well no, but it would be nice to have a clue as to where I keep coming" he said. Again the voice sighed. _

_"very well, I will tell you" it said. Jonathon waited patiently. "You are between worlds, between the living and the dead" it said. Jonathon's eyes widened. _

_"Okay…" he said trailing off, to tell the truth he was a tinsy bit afraid. _

_"You have nothing to fear here Carnahan" said the voice picking up on Jonathon's fear. Jonathon huffed. _

_"I'm not afraid" said Jonathon, he was obviously lying to the voice and he knew it, his hands were shaking. __The voice made a humming sound, which clearly said 'I don't believe you.'_

_"You are going to leave this place in a minute; I must tell you that when Hamunaptra appears you will go to The H__all of Judgment." The voice said, Jonathon nodded and the place faded, he was becoming aware of the things around him. _

Jonathon was engulfed with warmth, but it was very little. He felt a weight of something on his waist, and the light puffs of breath that ruffled his hair. He was confused. What was it? He opened his eyes and he froze and beautifully sculpted chest was in his line of vision, he watched as the skin stretched with ease against the brood muscles. The skin color was unmistakable, it was a bronze color. Imhotep his mind supplied. He smiled, he liked this, and he could get used to it. He lifted his head a little it was still dark out, and the night was cold, the fire had died away. He settled back down and snuggled closer to the warmth, the arms tightened around his waist. What was happening to them? More importantly him? He wondered before he fell asleep again.

The sun was just peaking over the sand dunes when Imhotep woke up. He smiled a little when he caught the light brown tresses beneath him. –technically not beneath, but you know what I mean—they had to get up, no matter how much he wanted to stay there. Stay there? What was happening to him? It was a confusing matter which would be answered soon. He slowly drew away, and Jonathon followed, Imhotep mentally chuckled he was like a child. He heard Jonathon grumble in his sleep seeking the warmth that was slowly being drawn away from him. Jonathon blinked open blurry eyes he was watching as Imhotep drew away from him, still pretty much asleep he followed him. Imhotep was mesmerized there was no other word for it, and on impulse he bent down and placed a small gentle, barely noticeable kiss on that perfect skin of Jonathon's forehead. He froze, by the power of Ra what had he just done.

Jonathon momentarily froze but un-froze when he felt the warmth spread through him. Never before was it an experience he had the change of well experiencing. Imhotep shook his head and got out of his trance, he can't do things like that, he told himself firmly, and he reached over and shook Jonathon's shoulder. Jonathon sighed, he didn't want to get up, quit content with where he was now, but never the less, he grumbled as he pretended to just be waking, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Imhotep quickly pulled away from him, making sure Jonathon did not know he was just holding him. He had to admire how innocent and young Jonathon looked when he yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. –course he was young!—

"Come Hamunaptra is appearing" said Imhotep, Rick was already up and walking, he had seen them earlier and just left them the way they were, if Imhotep was to be sent home, well to the underworld, may he go with a pleasant memory. Why Rick was being so sentimental at all was a mystery, but the emotion he saw when Imhotep gazed at Jonathon was true, and it left him sad. so it really wasn't a mystery after all. Jonathon watched as the sun rose higher into the sky, and slowly Hamunaptra appeared it shimmered first before it materialized completely. When they walked towards the city of the dead, Jonathon spoke up.

"I had another dream" he said, the others stalled waiting for his reply "the 'voice' said to go to the Hall of Judgment, where ever that is" he said. Rick had to wonder as well.

"I know where it is" he said, of course he knew where it is, he was judged there before Ramses the second had, had him mummified alive. "It is in the sub-catacombs of the city" he said. They both nodded.

"Then show us the way" Rick said, Imhotep nodded. Rick took out his gun and loaded it; you never know what strange things could be down there. Jonathon just hoped all those scarabs were gone, and Imhotep didn't really care, he just didn't want to go down there, but he showed them the way none the less. He led them through several tunnels. _Left, right, right, left, down a set of stairs, left, another left, then a right. _Till finally they came up to a large clay door, pictures of the gods staring down at a kneeling man were on the door. This was obviously the room; the Egyptians believed the Gods cast punishment upon those of guilty souls. There was a key, unfortunately they lost the key to the many doors in this place nine years ago, so they opened it ricks way, with a crow-bar. The clay door made a large thud as it slammed onto the clay floor that was covered in sand. Dust settled around them, before they enter—with the torch they got before the set up—with the light of the torch lighting the room with a soft glow. The place was magnificent, large pillars held the ceiling up, there were large doors in the back of the room, and on the farthest wall there was the Medjai symbol, and on the opposite there was the all seeing eye of Ra, which probably represented the Sun God Ra, seeing all the bad deeds the criminals had done in the past. Jonathon whistled looking up at the ceiling, it was very high up.

"Wow" said an awed Jonathon. The room grew colder, and a light wind picked up where it was coming from, neither of the three knew. The torch gave one last flicker before it when out casting the large room into darkness. Then a light glowing mist flowed before them. And Instantly Jonathon had a sense of Déjà vu. Could they be between the worlds of the dead and the living?

TBC…………

**A/N: well there you have it chapter 18, I hope its good enough for you guys and will update soon, maybe tomorrow, or maybe the next day, or even on Friday, I have no school then, but you never know, so keep your eyes open. Anyway as you can see this chapter gives a bit of depth to Jonathon and Imhotep's feelings, what is happening to them indeed. Well obviously its love, but they don't know this –Shh!—don't tell them!! Please leave a review, See yha!!**

**Pampers Baby Dry Out!!**


	20. Chapter 19: The Hall of Judgement

**Chapter 19**

A pale mist drifted and weaved between the legs of the three men. Jonathon held his breath as the cool fingers of a wayward breeze brushed at his skin. No matter that he had been in this place twice before, it gave him the creeps, like someone was still watching him within the surrounding darkness. And indeed someone was watching him. The Gods crowded around each other there breathing silent, almost non-existent, as they silently watched the living mortals and the festering spirit of an old priest. Sure the Gods had planned all of this from the very beginning, two souls did not meet in the past, and things had continue to go along like it was never to be. But two souls will be united this night, like it was supposed to be. Those souls being the reincarnation of Ramses -aka. Jonathon, who really isn't Ramses the second and Imhotep a high priest who fell in love with the pharaohs bride, when in truth he was hiding his true self beyond layers of religion and social expectations.

----

Imhotep being used to the afterlife, did not quiver beneath that cold presence which surround the small trio. His bronze skin held tight with anticipation, he had been in this realm before back in death. It is where the dead walked when there paths into the afterlife had been crossed, did they entered into the heavenly plain, or did they descend into depth of the fiery prison. That was sometimes clouded with the actions one took in there life, and Imhotep had taken many contradicting actions in his life. Some good and some bad.

----

Rick on the other hand was swinging back and forth, trying to pear into the darkness to see that overbearing gaze he felt looking at all three of them, his guns cocked a the ready, his feet shuffled, almost like he was dancing a waltz or something, he rotated in a circle. His deep colored eyes narrowed.

----

"Its no use Richard O'Connell, no matter how hard you try to pierce the darkness, you can not see our faces" came the eerie voice of many. The disembodied voice had made its first appearance. Jonathon calmed a little. Imhotep, bowed to one knee in respect, he knew who spoke. And he show his respect. Rick stared at the old priest like he had lost his mind or something.

"Raise yourself, High Priest Imhotep, there are no need for such formalities in this place"

"Who are you?!" cried Rick, his fingers ready on the trigger. A deep distorted chuckle resounded in the place, seeming to be swallowed by the darkness.

"We are Egypt," They weren't very forth coming with answers.

"Do not demand anything from the Gods, mortal" said Imhotep turning to glare at Rick. Jonathon watched silently as the two glared at each other.

"Stop your fighting" came the snapped voice. The immediately shut up, Imhotep out of respect for the gods, Rick -not by choice- because he didn't know what these 'gods' could dish out at any given moment. But that didn't stop the stubborn crease from waking on his brow, nor did it stop the tightening of lips in annoyance. He was a stubborn fool.

"You are all here for reasons that are unknown to each other" it said. Jonathon quirked a brow, he was absolutely curious. "Some for reasons about fate, others about reaching the depth of souls." what was it with gods and talking in strange sentences. Like anyone would ever figure it out.

"And that's why you assembled us in the Halls of Judgement" said Jonathon. It was silent for a moment.

"Yes" came the abrupt reply. Jonathon grinned.

"Oh good for a second there I thought I was in trouble." he sighed out.

"You are" that completely squashed all of Jonathon's good emotional feelings, now it just brought on this small sense of insecurity, fear, nervousness, and anxiety. Imhotep's eyes grew fierce, and he stepped closure to the young man, his body shielding Jonathon from the preying eyes of the gods. The Gods smiled at each other, yes, a form of attachment had been rooted and the seed of attraction had been set. This was going to be one of the best, set-ups they where going through with. And nothing like a little adventure to get the attention of each other going.

"What do you mean" hissed out Imhotep. Forgoing all the respect he had for the gods, what ever threatened his mortal was going to wish had never layed eyes on him.

"A greater evil is arising, far greater then you" it said. Rick could almost seem that disembodied voice pointing at the old priest with a mocking look in its face.

"What does it want" questioned Rick. "and why is it a threat to Jonathon, or is it a threat to everyone"

"he will be a threat to everyone if it Catches a hold of Jonathon" the Gods whispered. "he has was no other in this world his age has, the heart and purity of a child. If he captures him, he will sacrifice him in order to gain the powers of the gods" Could someone steal the powers of a god? "You must find and defeat him."

"Him, who is he" said Jonathon.

"Ishtar. Imhotep you know him, do you not?" said the voice. "A novice priest in Carthak before your death. He sought the power of the gods, but all he could obtain was immortality, he did not have a soul of such childish qualities. "

"How can we stop him if he is immortal" asked a very confused Jonathon. How does one stop an immortal? Was there some type of immortal weapon?

"Only and immortal can stop an immortal" the distorted voice whispered. "We must leave, time has past in your world and old friends guard watch upon the hills"

"Wait…but.." said Jonathon. He needed answers, he was entitled to them wasn't he, there was an evil psycho on the loose that wanted him as a sacrifice and all he got was some cryptic stuff that meant nothing, because no one here was an immortal.

"Hush Jonathon, all will be come clear in time" said the Voice. Jonathon frowned.

TBC………………….

_**A/N: **__Hello! Finally an update after so long! Its mean like what a year and two months? Hopefully this is an okay update, short, but okay, and this totally paves a path for this to continue! Alright I created an opening to stupid writers block, yes I'm awesome. Please leave a review! See yha!_

_**Pampers Baby Dry**_


	21. Chapter 20: The Awaking of Ishtar

**Chapter 20**

_Egypt, private archaeologist dig site of the slave Kiwai._

Jared Polenski was a polish archaeologist who was fascinated by the theory of Kiwai, he was nothing but a slaver, but had the bariel of a king. What did Kiwai do in life that entiled him to such a lavish bariel? How did a slaver get the status of King among slavers and nobles by birthright? It was the mystery of this that attracted Jared towards the stories, ever since he had first heard it from his mother when he was a little boy, he had been captivated. when he had entered college he majored in Ancient Myths and Legends of the world and Kiwai was there, he wasn't well known, but he was there, his story was small but it was written. It was the stories of his resting place that had Jared slaving beneath the Desert sun, ordering workers on where to dig, and to inform him if they found everything. It was his ambition that got him the title of a man chasing nothing but a story. but to him it wasn't just a story and he would show those stuck up men at Cambridge University, that he was an actual man, and not just a story made up to tell children on how, no matter how unequal in status you are, you can accomplish great things, be someone important.

Jared leaned back and removed his hat from his head fanning his face. The sun was scorching and it felt as if it where an oven. He squinted as he shaded his eyes from the glaring sun. To the Egyptians they found Amun Ra to be a formidable foe, and they had good right to think that, the sun was brutal. Sighing he planted his dusty ragged hat back on his head, grabbed the bush he had dropped and proceeded to do away with the sand on the old artifacte. He was slightly disappointed, a month and they had not found anything remotely close to being Kiwai's tomb. Jared stopped what he was doing as the sound of shouting voices pierced the desert air.

"Dr P! Dr.P! They've found something" came the excited cry of his assistant as he ran over the large sand dune. Mark Leaner, British pre-grade at Cambridge University. Jared dropped his brush and stood up whipping his hands on his trousers and he, excited about the find, ran after his assistant. When he appeared over the sand dune, his eyes were greated by the site of several workers crowded around an opening, Mark was standing before it with a flashlight trying to peer into the dark cavern. Mark was very excited, wanting to explore this uncharted territory, but he new the rules. Don't go without Dr P. He wasn't a licensed archaeologist yet, but he was well on his way to it.

"This it?" said Jared as he tried to take in large gulps of breath. He was getting old, unfit. Mark nodded and Jared grinned and placed a hand on his assistants shoulder giving it a little shake. Mark grinned. Not many knew it but Mark admired Dr P more then most thought.

"So, do you want to go exploring" said Jared as he grinned at Mark. Green eyes meeting chocolate brown. Mark nodded. Jared turned and began yelling orders, men scrambled to get the job done. Soon several labourers appeared with an old satchel filled with necessities, a couple flashlights and two containers of water. Jared spoke in arabic which was tinged with an accent and Mark had trouble understanding, much less following. Jared dismissed them, some stood at the ready incase anything happened. Jared handed a canten to Mark, as well as a flash light.

"Are you ready?" Mark was so excited he couldn't even form an excited or enthusiastic reply much less nod. Jared laughed, he was young and vibrant, passionate. His eyes gazed fondly onto the young man in his mid-twenties. He took his silence, as a yes. "You first."

Mark walked forward, bent down and turned on his flashlight before he shimmied his way through the hole.

"Watch it Dr P, its a tight fit." It was a good thing then if Jared was just about the same size of Mark then. "Shit!" Mark cursed. Jared quickly shimmed into the whole.

"Mark!" he turned the light on.

"Sorry Dr P! I just hit something and dropped the light". Jared gave a fond smile to the darkness, but shook his head exasperated. Mark was also somewhat accident prone. Jared shone the light in the direction of Marks voice. Mark covered his eyes as his teacher shone the light in his eyes. "Oh holy joseph and mary, get the light out of my eyes before you blind me please!"

"Sorry" Jared said turnign his light away. Mark finally found his light and sighed.

"Great its busted" he said. Jared turned towards his assistant, and grabbed his hand.

"Looks like i'll have to guide you then" Jared through a grin towards his assistant before turning himself and the light towards the rest of the room. Good thing it was dark or Dr P would have just found out that his assistant liked him more then he should have with that raging blush across his face! Mark was very aware of the warmth oh his mentors hand.

TBC....

_**A/N: **ok chapter twenty one complete! and chapter 20 is a chapter, i took away the authors note! so read it, and just a few things, i'm unsure if flash lights where even around at this time, probably not, but now there is cause i made it so and its my story. these two will obviously set this Ishtar free, and if your wondering why the name is Kiwai and not Ishtar because they are two different places, yes the bodies have been swapped, actually Ishtar was cremated. but shh..i just have you a little tid-bit! Please leave a review see yha._

_**Pampers Baby Dry**_


	22. Chapter 21:The Awaking of Ishtar

**Chapter 21**

Jonathon sighed as he followed Rick and Imhotep out of the Hall and into the abandoned city, which lay in ruin around them. Great, another adventure; lately Jonathon just wanted to settle down, take it easy, find a good wife – he looked at the back of Imhotep bald head – or husband. He shook his head, he had to get that out of his head, there was no way Imhotep would even consider him spouse material – for heaven sakes the man had been in love with Anck-Su-Namun for at least 3000 years. A man, who had a love like that, was a man worth having – why would Anck-Su-Namun give that up? Woman, he would never understand them.

Jonathon, so lost in thought hadn't noticed that Imhotep had stopped walking and was standing in front of him until it was too late. Jonathon collided with the High Priest, muscle against muscle, skin against skin, warmth against cold...Imhotep's arms snapped out to wrap around Jonathon's waist, so he wouldn't fall to the scorching desert sands.

Dark brown stared into light blue.

Jonathon blushed as Imhotep drew him closer; Imhotep leant in, his breath brushing across Jonathon's lips. Jonathon on instinct parted his lips, his tongue darting out running along his bottom lip. Imhotep's eyes followed the muscle with his gaze, before darting his eyes up and catching the Brits. Imhotep leaned in further and Jonathon shivered as Imhotep's lips caressed the shell of his ear.

"I won't let Ishtar put his pathetic hands on you." After that was said, Imhotep released Jonathon and followed after Rick – who didn't stop for the obviously attracted-to-each- other-pair. He was too caught up in his own thoughts, not only was he confused about the incidents occurring before entering the hall, and the new dilemma.

Jonathon watched transfixed, almost frozen in place, as Imhotep walked away; that little sentence had sent his stomach in a flutter of warmth, he felt his chest tingle with emotion. What was he setting himself up for?

Meanwhile......

Mark tightened his grip on the Professors hand, this was a once in a lifetime chance. The closest he was ever going to be with the Professor and he was going to treasure it for the rest of his life. His eyes darted past Jared looking deep into the Pyramid, before darting up to catch a glimpse of Jared's eyes. And what he saw filled him with warmth, there shinning in the middle aged eyes, after a long life of hardship and ridicule (the professors colleagues never believed in his quest of finding the burial place of Kiwai, always laughed at him, told him that Kiwai was just fictional)was excitement, it shone brighter than any star.

"Dr P, do you have any idea where his body would be kept?" he whispered. Why was he whispering? It wasn't like there was anybody here, just him and the Professor.

"If the manuscript was correct, it should be two levels below us" he said, turning his head to look down at his assistant, he was barely outlined. He smiled. Jared would have no one else but Mark share his find with him, the young lad had always believed in him and he was thankful for that. Little did Mark know that Jared was aware of his little crush on his person, but what Mark didn't know was that Jared felt the same, but what he felt was more than what Mark could be feeling. Jared was too old to date, he wanted to settle down, and Mark being young probably only felt a crush and swift wave of lust – a one night stand. It was the only reason why Jared hadn't started anything. Didn't want to be heartbroken in the end, it was the only path with someone so young. But what Jared didn't know about Mark was that he was under estimating the young man's feelings, because mark didn't want a one nighter, he wanted forever.

"Come on" Jared tugged on Marks hand and led him through the puzzle like halls of the tomb. This was the beginning, their lives were changing, but it remained to be seen if it was for good or worse.

_TBC............_

_**A/N: **__Alright an update, not the longest, but it most certainly isn't as short of some of the chapters earlier, just had to get a little emotion on each main character's going. Hopefully its good, after months of not updating, it certainly felt awesome... Hope it was an okay chapter, please leave a review.....see yha_

_**Pampers Baby Dry**_


	23. Chapter 22: The Awakening of Ishtar

**Chapter 22**

Mark walked hand in hand with his professor, his excitement for the expedition added by the comfort of the hand in his, he felt like the luckiest man on earth. This was it, with each step they were getting closer and closer to the tomb of the fabled Kiwai, A king among slaves. He'd heard stories, fantastic tales that twisted his mind. All in the voice of the passionate man beside him. Jared was so close to proving that Kiwai was no way but a fanatical tale woven by slaves, but that he was a real live being. Jared was going to clear his tarnish name with this dig and it filled Mark with joy. He deserved it, Dr Jared Polenski deserved every fucking bit of recognition. Eat your hearts out Cambridge Scholars!!

"Mark.." Mark was so lost in thought he never noticed that they had stopped. Had they walked two floors already? He looked up at his professor who was staring at the wall before him. Was it a dead end?

"What, we hit a dead end?" he questioned. Jared shook his head and as he removed his hand to rub his hand against his chin in thought, Mark mourned the lose of heat. His now empty hand felt cold and lonely, holding Jared's it gave a comfort that only a lover could give and they weren't even together!

'_I've got it bad' _Mark thought as he watched the hand he had just been holding rub rhythmic circles against the professors chin. Mark bit his lip as the professor moved the hand to run it through his hair, Mark wished he were the hand. _'Oh ya, Mark Leaner, you are in deep.'_

"Here hold this" said Jared as he handed the flashlight over to Mark. Mark raised a brow and held it, what was he to do with it?

"Can you shine that on the wall please" Mark did. Was Dr P onto something? He watched in baited breath as Jared ran his hands along the wall. Jared was groping the wall and Mark fleetingly wished he was in the walls place. The professor crouched.

"Ah there you are?" came the whisper.

"What, what is it" he said frantic, his nerves frazzled in anticipation and wandering thoughts. Jared chuckled at Marks enthusiasm and turned to grin at him.

"Come and see." Mark crouched beside the professor, his eyes roving over the complex symbols of the Egyptian language. "What's it say?" he whispered, unaware of just how close he was to the professor. Oh Jared defiantly noticed, he could feel the heat pooling off him in waves, his skin was feeling sensitive, Jared found that he had always been sensitive to Mark, even before he developed this forbidden love for the man.

"I'm a little bit rusty…" he whispered bringing his face closer. Mark turned and raised a brow, and paused. He never noticed before but there were little flecks of gold in Jared's chocolate brown gaze.

"Pretty….." he whispered, then blushed as he realized what he said. He cough quickly covering his tracks, "You! Rusty? Not likely…" he said, his voice a higher pitch than before.

Jared chuckled at Marks cover, he felt flattered that Mark found his eyes…pretty. Such a feminine word.

"Yes well, I am a bit obsessed" he admitted.

"I wouldn't call it obsessed, more like passionate" Mark said. "Now what does it say."

Passionate. He's been called obsessed, crazy, daydreamer, but never passionate. He smiled, oh he can be passionate alright…he promptly closed of that train of thought.

"It say's .._ 'this is the resting place of…' _hmmm…that's strange.." Jared murmured as he ran his hand over a the scratched of symbols. The Egyptian didn't usually something like this unless the person buried here had done something exceptionally bad. His brow creased in a frown. Had Kiwai done something terrible in his life, or was this someone else's grave?…

"The names crossed out" mutter Mark, while Jared rubbed his thumb over the ridges. Jared hummed in agreement.

"Come on, help me push" he said standing up. Mark shrugged and stood beside his professor, on the count of three they pushed…and pushed and pushed some more…Mark panted.

"Dr P are you sure this isn't just a wall?" he said. Jared stared at Mark mid-push and paused.

"I'm almost positive it isn't" Mark raised a brow, sweat dribbled down his chin. Jared continued pushing.

"You sure? Cause it seems like a wall to me…." his voice trailing off as the wall creaked and caved a little.

"Told you it wasn't just a wall" Jared panted, "Now stop stalling and start pushing…" As the wall began to cave from both there efforts, a question filtered through Jared's mine….Who lay beyond, if not Kiwai?

**TBC….**

**A/N:**_Yay! An update! Hopefully you all enjoyed it, pray that I have another chapter up soon, I wonder if Ardeth Bay should show himself? Hmmm…no wait I could work with Ardeth…..please leave a review, see yha._

_**Pampers Baby Dry**_


End file.
